


Choices

by Desuke



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alfa x Omega, Alfa!Aomine, BDSM, Human Trafficking, M/M, Omegaverse, Semi-OOC, cross-dressing, omega!akashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Sejujurnya... Aomine ingin sekali memilih untuk meninggalkan Omega ini begitu saja lalu dia sendiri kembali ke kehidupan lamanya yang aman, tentram, dan damai tanpa gangguan dari siapapun. Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri. Tapi, apa benar bisa semudah itu?/"Kau selalu... memiliki pilihan. Karena kau bukan Omega seperti kami."/AoAka Omegaverse/Fanfic commission for Kazu./Mind to RnR?





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkashikiKazuyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashikiKazuyuki/gifts).



Sejak berhenti menjadi atlit basket beberapa tahun lalu, Aomine Daiki sekarang hanyalah seorang Alfa yang bekerja sebagai manajer di salah satu kantor percetakan. Meski kadang terlihat malas dan selalu mengenakan pakaian yang tidak terlalu rapi, tak ada yang bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa pria berambut biru itu selalu serius dalam mengerjakan tugasnya.

Ya.

Terlalu serius hingga melupakan segalanya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Aomine _._ "

Setelah membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke apartemennya pada hari libur seperti ini, Aomine tidak tahu harus membalas apa ketika dua pria di depannya memasang senyum formal padanya. Dua pria yang jelas adalah Beta dari bau biasa yang mereka keluarkan. Melirik kartu pengenal yang menggantung di leher mereka, pria berkulit gelap itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

' _Omega Station Care_ '

Menyadari tempat apa itu, kedua alis Aomine mengernyit semakin dalam, "Aku tidak ingat pernah memesan Omega."

Ucapan itu membuat salah satu pria entah kenapa tersenyum lebih cerah, "Oh tidak, memang bukan anda." Dia memiringkan tubuhnya, begitu pula teman di sampingnya. Sehingga memperlihatkan seorang lagi yang ternyata masih berdiri di belakang mereka.

Rambut merahnya adalah yang pertama kali menarik perhatian Aomine. Mengenakan _dress_ putih selutut membuat Aomine yakin pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu adalah Omega—bahkan sebelum dia mencium baunya. Tanpa menyadari senyuman bisnis yang dipasang oleh pria Beta tersebut pada calon Alfanya, sang Omega mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dan kedua mata dengan warna yang berbeda itu membuat Aomine terpaku di tempatnya.

Tunggu. Kenapa dia—

"Kami ke sini untuk mengantarkan pesanan orang tua anda." Seolah dia hanya membawa benda mati yang biasa diperjual-belikan, pria Beta itu menarik lengan laki-laki Omega berambut merah tersebut agar dia mendekat, "ayo perkenalkan dirimu. Dia tuan barumu."

Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya, "Apa? Tunggu dulu, aku tidak pernah menyetujui—"

Namun mengabaikan Aomine yang sedang berusaha menolak, Omega itu dengan sigap menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia begitu kecil, mungkin tingginya hanya sedada Aomine yang telah berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu. Masih memasang ekspresi bingungnya, Aomine membuka-tutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara ketika pemuda itu kembali menatap lurus iris biru tua milik Alfa di depannya.

"...Nama saya Akashi Seijuro."

Merapatkan bibirnya, Aomine reflek menelan ludahnya.

"Saya akan melayani apapun kebutuhan anda." Tubuh Akashi yang cukup dekat dengannya telah memberi bau wangi khas Omega yang tentu saja sangat sensitif untuk seorang Alfa seperti dirinya. Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, "Terima kasih telah membeli saya, tuan Aomine." Ucapnya sebelum membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan.

Kedua petugas di kanan-kirinya terlihat begitu puas dengan pengenalan diri yang dilakukan oleh Akashi. Sepertinya Omega itu memang sudah dilatih dengan sangat baik oleh mereka.

Lain halnya dengan Aomine yang ekspresinya tidak terlihat senang sama sekali, "Bukan aku yang membelimu, tapi orang tuaku." Ucapnya tegas sebelum melihat salah satu petugas di sana, "Simpan saja uangnya. Bawa Omega ini kembali ke tempat kalian. Biar aku yang membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku."

Baru saja Aomine akan mundur dan menutup pintunya, salah satu Beta di sana memegang dagunya sendiri, "Hmm, kami ingin sekali melakukan itu seandainya bisa. Tapi, kami terikat dengan kontrak. Selain itu orang tua anda sudah memastikan agar kami mengantarkan Omega ini pada anda."

"Itu masalah kalian sendiri. Pokoknya—"

"Apapun yang anda katakan, kami akan meninggalkan Akashi Seijuro di sini." Potong petugas yang lain. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Aomine padanya tanpa rasa takut—seolah sudah terbiasa—dia tersenyum dan memegang topinya dengan gestur yang menunjukkan rasa hormat, "Mohon pengertiannya, kami hanya menjalankan tugas kami. Jika ada keluhan yang ingin disampaikan, anda bisa langsung menghubungi kantor kami atau mungkin orang tua anda sendiri." Ucapnya dengan kedua mata yang menyipit. Seolah dia sedang mengejek Alfa di depannya tanpa rasa takut.

Aomine menggertakkan giginya, "Kalian—"

"Kami permisi dulu." Mereka terus mengabaikan Aomine, bahkan aura Alfa yang menguar begitu kuat di sekitar mereka. Petugas itu mengusap kepala Akashi sekilas, "Layani Alfamu dengan baik, Akashi." Dia mengatakan itu dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik dan penuh penekanan yang begitu kuat di setiap katanya. Sebelum akhirnya dia melepas tangannya dari kepala Akashi dan berjalan menjauh bersama rekannya.

Apapun yang dia katakan tentu saja itu tidak berarti bagus. Apalagi melihat reaksi Akashi yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Hanya dengan melihat sekilas saja, siapapun pasti tahu bahwa Omega itu telah melalui pelatihan yang sangat serius hingga sampai di posisinya sekarang.

Kembali pada Aomine, Alfa berkulit gelap itu mendecih keras dan menggertakkan giginya. Dia mengusap wajahnya sembari mengumpat beberapa kali. Ketika Aomine menurunkan tangannya, dia melihat Omega berambut merah itu masih berdiri diam di posisinya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Kedua tangannya telah menyatu di depan dengan kesepuluh jari yang saling mengait. Aomine mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam sebelum menghela napas panjang.

Sejujurnya... Aomine ingin sekali memilih untuk meninggalkan Omega ini begitu saja lalu dia sendiri kembali ke kehidupan lamanya yang aman, tentram, dan damai tanpa gangguan dari siapapun. Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri.

Ya, dengan begitu secara bersamaan dia juga akan memberi kebebasan pada Omega malang ini.

Tapi, apa benar bisa semudah itu?

Pada era globalisasi sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, terjadi perubahan genetika pada sebagian besar umat manusia. Terutama di negara Jepang yang memiliki titik kelahiran terendah di seluruh dunia. Jumlah penduduk Jepang yang semakin sedikit membuat para ilmuwan bekerja keras meneliti segala bentuk kemungkinan yang bisa diambil. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan gen baru yang memberi terobosan untuk menyelamatkan keturunan umat manusia.

Gen baru yang akhirnya bisa membagi manusia dalam ketiga kategori: Alfa, Beta, dan Omega. Jenis kelamin kedua setelah laki-laki dan perempuan.

Yang paling penting adalah kenyataan bahwa tak peduli laki-laki maupun perempuan, selama dia memiliki gen sebagai 'Omega', maka dia bisa memberikan keturunan dengan persentase yang lebih tinggi dibanding kategori lainnya. Walau begitu, tetap saja untuk laki-laki Omega sendiri lebih baik dibuahi oleh laki-laki Alfa yang memiliki persentase tinggi untuk membuahi. Berkebalikan dengan Omega perempuan yang lebih subur untuk dibuahi dibanding Omega laki-laki.

Hanya saja dengan perkembangan yang begitu pesat ditambah norma yang semakin melawan akal sehat membuat banyak orang-orang yang melakukan segala cara untuk mengambil keuntungan. Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa seharusnya mereka lebih memikirkan efek samping kelangkaan angka lahir di negara matahari tersebut dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, semua hal di luar nalar menjadi sesuatu yang lumrah dan diterima oleh masyarakat.

Bisnis jual-beli Omega adalah salah satunya.

Pada dasarnya, perdagangan manusia memang telah terjadi jauh sebelum dunia berubah. Bedanya, saat ini perdagangan itu sendiri menjadi salah satu kebutuhan yang tidak bisa dihindarkan. Dan tentu saja yang terkena imbasnya adalah kategori yang dianggap kelas terendah yaitu Omega. Seakan-akan sudah tidak ada lagi yang mempercayai dongeng tentang cinta, banyak yang lebih memilih untuk 'membeli' Omega untuk dijadikan pembantu, anak, hingga pasangan hidup mereka sendiri.

Dengan membeli, maka mereka bisa memilih.

Dan itu jauh lebih baik untuk umat manusia.

Sangat baik... hingga mereka melupakan bahwa manusia yang dibeli tidak memiliki pilihan apapun sejak awal.

Mengesampingkan soal pro dan kontra yang terjadi dalam soal perdagangan manusia ini, Aomine Daiki memilih menjadi pihak yang pasif. Dia akan fokus bekerja mencari uang untuk kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan menuduh mana yang benar atau mana yang salah. Dia akan menerima apapun selama itu dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Lagipula, memusingkan segala hal itu merepotkan.

Toh, pada akhirnya semua orang akan mati.

Walau begitu, kini Aomine berada di dalam situasi dimana dia harus mengandalkan status Alfa-nya untuk menentukan nasib Omega di hadapannya. Seperti yang telah dikatakan di awal, Aomine berniat untuk mengabaikannya... seandainya dia bisa melupakan rasa 'iba' setiap melihat Omega yang bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya itu. Terlebih ketika Akashi terus menatapnya datar dengan ekspresi yang jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa dia menunggu titah pertama Aomine sebagai tuan barunya itu.

Baiklah.

Paling tidak, sampai dia membicarakan ini dengan kedua orang tuanya... mungkin Aomine bisa membiarkan Omega itu tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara.

Mendecak kesal, Aomine akhirnya membuka pintunya lebih lebar, "Masuk." Ucapnya singkat sebelum dia masuk lebih dulu, meninggalkan Akashi yang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat punggung calon Alfanya membuat Akashi membuka mulutnya sedikit sebelum menutupnya rapat kembali. Berjalan pelan, dia mengikuti langkah Aomine dengan jarak lebar di antara mereka.

Dengan kikuk, Akashi menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya mengikuti Aomine yang telah masuk semakin dalam. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Akashi berdiri di pojok ruangan. Memperhatikan Aomine yang sibuk merapikan ruang tengahnya seperti menumpuk bantal di atas sofa, membersihkan karpetnya dari debu, dan masih banyak lagi. Akashi mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali saat melihat itu semua seolah dia sedang mempelajari apa yang akan dia lakukan selama tinggal di sini.

Merasakan kedua mata yang terus melihat seluruh gerakannya lama-lama membuat kedua ujung alis Aomine berdenyit kesal. Belum lagi dengan suasana kaku di antara mereka yang tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa membuat suasana di ruangan ini jadi terasa begitu berat. Akhirnya Aomine menyerah dan menegakkan tubuhnya, "Hei."

Tubuhnya berjengit kaget mendengar suara Aomine.

"Kau tidak capek berdiri di sana?" tanyanya _to the point._ Omega itu masih terlihat bingung dengan jawabannya sehingga Aomine menghela napas, "Duduklah. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

Mendengar ini, Akashi melangkah sedikit ke arah sofa di dekatnya. Masih diam dengan kepala menunduk. Aomine duduk di salah satu kursi sembari menopang dagu. Kedua matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan Akashi yang sangat kaku. Di lain sisi, dia mulai memikirkan berbagai keperluan yang dibutuhkan anggota baru di dalam apartemennya tersebut. Hanya ada satu kamar yang siap tersedia di apartemen ini, satu kamar lain masih penuh dengan debu sehingga harus dibersihkan terlebih dahulu. Aomine kembali mengamati sang Omega dari atas ke bawah.

Kenapa pula dia harus mengenakan _dress_ tipis seperti itu?

Oh. Perusahaan perdagangan Omega dan trik licik mereka.

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya agak canggung dengan situasi ini. Diam-diam dia bersyukur memiliki warna kulit gelap yang bisa menutupi semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya ketika dia membuang wajahnya.

Pada akhirnya, Aomine beranjak ke kamarnya. Mengabaikan lagi tatapan Akashi yang terus ditujukan padanya. Aomine membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil baju secara acak lalu diletakkan di atas kasur. Saat keluar, Aomine melihat Akashi yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Ganti bajumu dengan yang sudah kusediakan di kamar." Ucap Aomine langsung. Akashi kembali membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang jelas sekali di wajahnya, "Lalu... malam ini kau tidur di kamarku saja."

Mendengar perkataan Aomine, Akashi yang tadinya hendak menurut, langsung reflek berhenti, "Eh? Tapi—"

"Jangan membantah." Potong Aomine cepat. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Enggan melihat bagaimana ekspresi Akashi sekarang, Aomine menghela napas lelah sebelum menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya sendiri.

"Kita bicarakan semua ini besok."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi** _

_**Prompt** _ _**© Kazu** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Rate :_ _M_

_Genres : Romance/Drama_

_Main pair : A_ _oAka_ _(A_ _omine x Akashi_ _)_

 _Warnings : Semi-OOC_ _, Omegaverse, human trafficking, slight KiseKuro, cross-dressing, BDSM, etc_

**.**

_**Fanfic Commission fo** _ _**r Kazu** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHOICES** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Akashi terbangun di pagi hari dengan kerah baju besar yang dikenakannya jatuh memperlihatkan leher hingga bahu putihnya. Dia mengucek kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. Rambut tidurnya terlihat begitu jelas dengan beberapa bagian yang mencuat ke atas.

Rasanya... sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Akashi merasakan tidur yang nyenyak seperti ini.

Gerakan tangan Akashi terhenti begitu dia menyadari sesuatu. Omega itu membuka kedua matanya yang berbeda warna tersebut lebih lebar, "Tunggu. Aku..." tersadar apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang, Akashi segera membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu turun dari kasur yang lebar ini. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Keluar dari kamar, Akashi yang masih terlihat seperti anak berumur belasan tahun itu berjalan pelan mendekati salah satu sofa di ruang tengah. Dia memegang sisi sofa itu dan melihat seseorang yang masih tertidur di sana... mendengkur dengan mulut terbuka, sebelah tangannya di atas kedua matanya, dan tangannya yang lain terjatuh di samping sofanya. Kedua alis Akashi terangkat seiring dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar seperti anak kecil.

Ah, benar.

Dia bukan lagi 'Omega liar' yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang-orang kejam di perusahaan tempatnya dulu.

Dia sudah... memiliki seorang tuan.

Akashi nyaris tersenyum senang seandainya dia tidak mengingat sesuatu. Ya, dia masih memiliki kewajiban sebagai seorang Omega yang telah bertuan. Menghilangkan senyuman tipisnya, Akashi segera beranjak menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas di sana, Akashi mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang bisa dia olah sebagai sarapan pertama yang akan dia buat hari ini. Dia mengikuti instingnya untuk menbuat _menu_ makanan terbaik yang bisa dia berikan pada sang Alfa.

Di tempatnya yang dulu, Akashi Seijuro bersama para Omega yang lain sudah diajarkan sedari kecil untuk melayani Alfa mereka sebaik mungkin, baik urusan rumah ataupun urusan di ranjang. Meski pada kenyataannya Omega dan para Alfa yang membeli mereka belum resmi melakukan _mate-_ _bonding_.

Sudah menjadi keinginan paling umum untuk para Omega yang berakhir di tempat perdagangan... bahwa mereka mengharapkan Alfa baik yang membeli mereka. Sembari memasak, Akashi sesekali merasakan rahang bawahnya mengeras setiap memikirkan ini.

Aomine Daiki... dia tipe Alfa yang seperti apa?

"Hoaah, ng?" mendengar suara seseorang yang menguap dengan keras dan bangkit dari atas sofa, membuat Akashi yang telah menyiapkan _sandwich_ telur di atas piring itu menoleh. Dia melihat Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan melihatnya dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam, "...Oh, kau sudah bangun." Gumamnya dengan nada setengah sadar.

Akashi mengangguk lalu membawa piring tersebut ke atas meja makan, "Aku... membuatkan sarapan." Ucapnya dengan suara yang datar dan masih bernada kaku. Setelah meletakkan piringnya di atas meja, Akashi berjalan mundur dan berdiri di belakang meja sementara Aomine telah duduk di kursinya sendiri.

Melihat hanya ada satu piring, Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya, "Mana sarapanmu?"

Mendapat pertanyaan yang tidak diperkirakannya, membuat bahu Akashi berjengit, "...Aku tidak membuatnya." Jawabnya jujur.

Kedua alis Aomine kembali mengernyit dalam. Tatapan galak itu membuat Akashi meremas tangannya sendiri. Mencium bau ketakutan Omega itu kembali menguar di ruangan, Aomine menghela napasnya, "Buat sarapanmu sekarang. Aku akan menunggu." Kata-kata ini membuat Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, "Dan selalu ingat ini. Aku tidak akan makan selama orang yang tinggal satu atap denganku tidak ikut makan bersamaku. Mengerti?"

Akashi hanya bisa mengangguk patuh tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Bagus. Berapa umurmu?" tanya Aomine.

"...Dua puluh satu."

"Ah, pantas saja. Aku pikir kau masih terlalu muda untuk dijual, tapi ternyata umurmu memang sudah cukup." Gumam Aomine—lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Akashi sedikit membuka mulutnya saat mendengar ini, "Baiklah. Yang penting jangan panggil aku 'tuan'—aku tahu kau berniat memanggilku begitu. Panggil aku Aomine saja. Atau Daiki juga tidak masalah. Umur kita belum terpaut jauh." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Akashi mengangguk dalam diam. Aomine membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam dan memperhatikan ekspresi Akashi yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Meski tidak ingin memikirkannya, tetap saja Aomine tidak bisa menampik rasa penasaran yang terbesit di kepalanya perihal harga Omega di depannya ini.

Rambut merah, dua mata berbeda warna atau yang biasa disebut _hetero-eyes,_ kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat, dan bibir tipis berwarna ranum. Belum lagi dengan umurnya yang telah masuk standar 'matang' pada masa suburnya. Jelas sekali Akashi adalah salah satu jenis Omega langka yang pasti berharga tinggi.

 _Seriously,_ apa yang orang tuanya pikirkan?

Membeli Omega semahal ini hanya untuk anak mereka yang bahkan tidak tertarik dengan hal lain selain kehidupannya sendiri.

Hanya saja meskipun dengan seluruh rasa jengkel yang bertumpuk di dalam dirinya, dia tetap harus menerima ini dan Aomine bukan tipe yang bisa benar-benar melawan keputusan orang tuanya. Pria berbadan cukup bidang dan berambut biru tua itu mendengus keras, "Ya sudah, cepat buat sarapanmu. Aku harus berangkat kerja sebentar lagi." gerutunya pelan.

"Oh, ba-baik."

Setelah perintah itu, Akashi segera berjalan ke dapur dan membuat sarapannya sendiri dengan _menu_ yang sama. Begitu selesai, Akashi langsung membawanya ke meja makan sehingga dia dan Aomine bisa makan bersama. Suasana di antara mereka hening seolah kedua laki-laki itu tenggelam di dalam rasa makanan masing-masing. Setidaknya sampai Aomine yang lebih dulu berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bersiap untuk pergi kerja seperti yang telah dia katakan sebelumnya.

Selama Aomine mempersiapkan dirinya, Akashi mulai membereskan meja makan dan mencuci peralatan-peralatan yang sebelumnya dia gunakan. Dia menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dan seketika Aomine keluar sembari membawa tas kerjanya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Selalu kunci pintunya, jangan dibuka jika yang datang adalah orang selain aku." Ucap Aomine selama perjalanannya menuju pintu depan. Secara reflek, Akashi berjalan mengikuti Aomine hingga mereka sampai di teras. Aomine membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Akashi yang terkejut hingga reflek menghentikan langkahnya.

Kedua iris _dark blue_ Aomine terpaku pada leher dan bahu yang terlihat jelas berkat bajunya yang kebesaran itu. Tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Akashi memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Aomine merapatkan bibirnya sebelum menjulurkan tangannya pelan dan menarik baju Akashi agar menutupi bagian terbuka yang cukup berbahaya itu sebelum dia kembali membelakangi Omega yang masih kebingungan dengan sikapnya tersebut.

... _Well,_ tak peduli bagaimanapun Aomine menolak, dia masih seorang Alfa.

"Kau mengerti dengan kata-kataku tadi, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Aomine yang kembali muncul membuat Akashi mengedipkan kedua matanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu membuka mulutnya, "Iya... Aomine." Jawabnya dengan suara yang sedikit pecah. Menandakan bahwa dia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin memanggil nama langsung tuannya seperti itu.

Aomine tidak memperlihatkan bagaimana ekspresinya selain menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, "...Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Aomine kemudian dan langsung melangkah ke depan, membuka pintu apartemennya, dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Akashi yang masih membuka mulutnya dan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Tak lama setelah pintu itu tertutup, Akashi menyentuh bagian bajunya yang sebelumnya disentuh Aomine. Mengingat kembali tarikan tangan Alfa itu yang berniat menutupi tengkuknya. Meremas bajunya pelan, Akashi bisa merasakan beban keraguan di balik dadanya perlahan tapi pasti terangkat.

Bolehkah... dia berharap?

**#**

Sesampainya di tempat kerja, Aomine langsung meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja. Mengambil laptop dan membukanya, dia langsung mengecek _file-file_ yang telah dikirimkan padanya. Dari posisinya sekarang, seharusnya Aomine bisa mendengar berbagai pembicaraan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, namun dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan fokus dengan tugasnya sendiri. Sampai seseorang memegang bagian atas sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

"Pagi, Aominecchi," panggilan khas yang hanya diucapkan oleh satu orang di dunia ini tidak membuat Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop. Suara kursi yang ditarik dari bawah meja di sebelahnya itu terdengar, seorang pria berambut pirang duduk di sana.

Tanpa mempedulikan Aomine akan membalasnya, pria itu membuka laptopnya sendiri. Saat itulah Aomine mengeluarkan suara pada posisi yang sama, "Pagi, Kise." Ucapnya cuek.

Kise Ryouta—nama lengkap pria berambut pirang yang menoleh dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya itu. Selagi menunggu laptopnya menyala total, Kise menopang dagunya dan memperhatikan Aomine yang masih diam dengan ekspresi kerasnya seperti biasa. Sebagai salah satu teman dekat Aomine sejak SMP, Kise mungkin menjadi orang yang paling tahu bagaimana perubahan Aomine yang sangat drastis sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya hingga sekarang mereka menjadi rekan kerja di satu tempat yang sama.

Bukan perubahan yang buruk. Jujur saja.

Tapi... cukup mengkhawatirkan.

Melihat Aomine yang semakin tenggelam di pekerjaannya bahkan terlihat mulai melupakan keberadaannya, membuat Kise tertawa kecil, " _Take it easy,_ kau terlihat tegang sekali. Ini masih pagi lho." Gumam Kise yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia hanya basa-basi. Aomine berhenti mengetik dan melirik temannya tersebut.

Kise tersenyum dengan kedua mata menyipit, "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu ya, mau menceritakannya padaku?" tawarnya langsung _to the point._

Kedua mata Aomine memicing semakin dalam melihat temannya yang juga berjenis Alfa tersebut. Kise sama sekali tidak terlihat ragu menanyakan itu, sebaliknya dia menunggu dengan penasaran. Tak peduli meski mungkin saja sumber gangguan yang dimaksud adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, berteman sejak SMP dengan mantan _model_ sekolah itu membuat Aomine cukup tahu dengan sifat luar dan dalamnya. Kise tidak akan berhenti sampai dia mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Belum lagi dirtambah dengan insting naluri alaminya yang cukup dalam dibanding Aomine yang hampir tidak pernah menggunakannya—karena terlalu merepotkan, menggunakan akal sehat dan logika jauh lebih baik.

Hanya saja... meski berat mengakuinya, Aomine harus mengakui dia butuh bantuan Kise dalam bidang ini.

Memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat, Aomine akhirnya membukanya lalu memutar kursinya hingga menghadap Kise yang kaget hingga kehilangan senyuman di wajah tampannya. Melihat ekspresi serius Aomine padanya membuat ujung bibir Kise berkedut kaku, "Ng... Aominecchi?"

"Kise."

"Y-Ya?"

Aomine kembali diam. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, hingga akhirnya ke belakang posisi duduk mereka. Memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang akan mendengar percakapan mereka. Setelah yakin, Aomine mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mendekatkan tangannya dengan mulutnya. Dia berbisik pelan pada rekan kerja terdekatnya tersebut.

"Ada... Omega di rumahku."

Detik pertama, suasana di antara mereka masih hening.

Detik kedua, kedua iris kuning kecokelatan milik Kise membulat sempurna.

Detik ketiga, Kise membuka mulutnya.

"HAA—HMPH!?"

Sebelum bisa berteriak lebih lama, Aomine langsung menutup mulut Kise dengan kuat menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Hal ini membuat Kise reflek memejamkan kedua matanya kesakitan sementara Aomine menarik kepalanya hingga turun ke bawah meja. Selama Aomine menutup mulut Kise dengan kuat, Aomine menatap seluruh pekerja di sekelilingnya yang secara reflek menoleh ke arah dua pria Alfa yang mendadak berisik tersebut. Apalagi ketika Kise mulai meronta di bawah meja saat Aomine terus menahannya.

Setelah mendapat ancaman dalam bentuk isyarat dari Aomine, seluruh bawahannya yang melihat mereka langsung pura-pura mengalihkan perhatian ke hal lain. Bagaimanapun caranya agar mereka jangan sampai mengundang kemarahan Alfa yang cukup temperamental tersebut. Begitu sudah mulai aman, Aomine melepaskan mulut Kise yang langsung menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menatap manajernya dengan serius.

"Kau serius!? Kau? Punya Omega? Alfa bodoh penggila kerja sepertimu!?" bentak Kise meskipun dengan suara yang ditahan agar tetap tidak terdengar orang lain.

Aomine mendecih, "Orang tuaku yang membelinya secara sepihak tanpa persetujuanku." Memegang dahinya, Aomine menyisir poninya ke belakang, "Rasanya percuma lagi membicarakannya pada mereka. Jadi, kuputuskan menerima dia di rumahku. Tapi... kau tahu aku sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar serius memperhatikan pelajaran tentang Omega di kelas. _I'm really lost now._ " Keluhnya dengan nada yang benar-benar lelah sebelum dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kise masih memegang rahangnya sendiri setelah merasa pegal karena ditekan oleh Aomine sebelumnya. Walau begitu, kedua matanya masih fokus memperhatikan Aomine yang kini memperlihatkan ekspresi kelelahannya. Ekspresi yang hanya digunakan Aomine ketika _deadline_ telah berada di depan mata namun cetakan yang diminta oleh klien masih belum memenuhi target.

 _Well,_ setidaknya Aomine benar-benar terlihat memikirkan Omega ini.

Tersenyum tipis, Kise menepuk bahu sahabatnya tersebut. Sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa hari dimana temannya yang lebih memilih tenggelam di balik tumpukan kertas atau bermain basket seminggu penuh itu memiliki pasangan kini telah datang. Yah, meski dasarnya dari paksaan, tapi tetap saja Kise harus ikut bersyukur, 'kan?

Setelah menepuk bahu Aomine berkali-kali, Kise baru berhenti begitu Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi jengkel, "Keputusan yang tepat, Aominecchi. Kau bisa menanyakan padaku apapun yang perlu kau ketahui tentang Omega." Ucap Kise sembari mengacungkan jempolnya. Aomine memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum melihat ke arah lain, "Aku penasaran seperti apa Omegamu ini, kau harus menceritakannya padaku! Tapi, sebelum itu lebih baik aku menjelaskan padamu apa saja yang perlu kau ketahui sebagai Alfa yang telah memiliki Omega. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan lebih dulu?"

Aomine diam sejenak, seperti memikirkan pertanyaan Kise. Dia memegang dagunya sendiri, "...Apa saja yang perlu aku siapkan untuknya?"

Kise mengusap dagunya sendiri, "Secara teknis, mereka 'kan masih manusia seperti kita jadi kau bisa menanyakan langsung pada mereka apa yang mereka butuhkan. Hanya saja, karena kau mendapatkan Omega dari tempat pembelian, mereka pasti sudah dilatih untuk diam dan menerima apa saja yang diberikan oleh Alfa mereka." Ucapnya membuka penjelasan. Kise melipat seluruh jarinya kecuali telunjuk, "Seperti Kuroko. Dia hampir tidak pernah mengatakan langsung apa yang dia inginkan. Setidaknya sampai aku menanyakannya. Jadi, meskipun mereka bertugas melayani kita, tetap saja sebagai Alfa kita harus aktif memberi perhatian pada mereka demi kebaikan bersama."

Aomine hanya diam tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari Kise yang belum berhenti menjelaskan.

"Oh! Tapi, ada satu hal penting yang jangan dilupakan!" senyuman Kise berubah menjadi senyuman yang menyimpan cukup banyak arti tersembunyi, "Sebagai Alfa, kita harus memiliki sebuah kamar untuk dijadikan sebagai ruang hukuman." Ucapnya dengan kedua mata yang mulai memicing.

Kata-kata ini membuat kedua alis Aomine tertarik, "...Ruang hukuman?"

"Iyap. Ruangan ini digunakan untuk menghukum Omega jika mereka melanggar perintah kita." Melihat Aomine yang jelas mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengerti maksudnya, membuat Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hei, ini pengetahuan dasar lho. Jangan bilang padaku kau baru mendengarnya, Aominecchi." Ketusnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Aomine menatap meja di depannya, "...Kenapa kita harus menghukum mereka?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat pelan hingga Kise nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Pertanyaan ini membuat Kise mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Mereka adalah milik kita, berarti kita memiliki hak penuh atas mereka." Melihat Aomine yang belum merubah ekspresinya membuat Kise menambahkan, "Aku memang bilang bahwa kita harus memperhatikan mereka, tapi tetap saja mereka juga harus tahu sampai mana batas mereka. Hukuman diperlukan agar Omega dapat mengingat kembali tugasnya sebagai pelayan Alfa seperti kita ini."

Aomine tidak menjawab apapun meski ekspresi di kedua matanya menggelap. Melihat ini, Kise menyeringai dan kembali berbisik...

"Kita berada di rantai makanan teratas, Aominecchi."

Kata-kata ini membuat Aomine mengernyitkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan pernah lupakan itu."

Melirik sinis pada Kise yang masih tersenyum licik padanya, Aomine kemudian membuang wajahnya, "...Kita harus kembali bekerja." Ucapnya lalu kembali mengetik di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya, "Kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini nanti lagi, Kise." Tambah Aomine tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar.

Kise mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Siap, tuan manajer~" balasnya cuek dan kembali menggeser posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan laptopnya sendiri.

Tanpa pertukaran kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan persoalan Omega lagi, jam kerja di perusahaan percetakan ini terasa berlangsung dengan cepat. Begitu jam pulang telah tiba, Kise yang biasanya pulang bersama Aomine mengatakan ada urusan di tempat lain terlebih dahulu sehingga dia pulang duluan. Meninggalkan Aomine yang—seperti biasa—menjadi orang terakhir yang pulang dari kantor mereka.

Menyelesaikan segala urusannya, Aomine pun bergegas pulang. Kali ini dia tak bisa lagi memikirkan apa yang perlu dia lakukan nanti setelah sampai ke apartemennya sendiri. Sekarang lebih ke... apa yang terjadi dengan seseorang di apartemennya selama dia bekerja hari ini?

Sesampainya di depan apartemen, Aomine langsung membuka pintunya tanpa permisi, "Aku pu—"

Sampai bau yang sangat lezat menghentikan gerakannya.

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Aomine bisa merasakan rahangnya mengeras perlahan tapi pasti. Dia merapatkan bibirnya yang sempat terpisah sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Memastikan kunci telah terpasang dengan baik, Aomine melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya, mengikuti arah dimana sumber bau tersebut berasal.

Ya benar, Aomine Daiki sempat memilih jalan hidup untuk tidak berpasangan hingga akhir hidupnya.

Namun tetap saja, dia masih seorang Alfa yang bisa mengenali insting alami di dalam dirinya.

Aomine berhenti begitu baunya tercium semakin kuat. Dia melihat sosok yang memenuhi kepalanya seharian tersebut meringkuk di dekat sofa. Entah apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya hingga berada di posisi itu.

Entah apakah karena dia mendengar langkah Aomine atau mencium bau khas Alfa di dekatnya, Akashi tersadar dan membuka kedua matanya. Dia melihat Aomine berdiri tak jauh darinya sebelum dia mulai menarik tubuhnya, mencoba memberi jarak sejauh mungkin yang dia bisa.

"Ma-Maaf," suara Akashi terdengar pecah menggema di dalam ruangan. Kedua mata Aomine melebar saat Akashi mulai berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan deru napasnya terdengar tak teratur, "aku... aku akan mengambil obatku. Maaf telah melakukan kesalahan sefatal ini. Maaf..." bisiknya sekali lagi sebelum lekas berdiri dan berniat lari menjauh.

Namun sebelum Akashi bisa menjalankan niatnya, Aomine dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangannya dan memegangnya kuat, "Kau tidak salah." Ucap Aomine tegas. Meski bersikap tenang, Aomine tahu perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai kesulitan mengendalikan dirinya berkat bau yang memusingkan ini. Secara reflek, dia memegang tangan Akashi semakin erat hingga akhirnya Akashi merintih pelan.

Tersadar, Aomine melepaskan tangannya. Meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat kentara di pergelangan tangan putih itu. Akashi sendiri reflek memegang tangannya. Mereka berdua saling membuang muka ke arah lain. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aomine melirik Akashi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia mendecih dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Akh, ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Tapi, dia juga sudah...

"Aka—bukan, Seijuro." Mendengar nama depannya dipanggil membuat Akashi sedikit tersentak dan kembali menatap wajah Aomine yang masih enggan melihat lurus ke arahnya, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa... membantumu melewati _heat_." Ucapnya dengan rancu. Walau begitu, Akashi bisa mengerti dengan sangat baik. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna bersamaan dengan napasnya yang terdengar semakin keras.

Cukup lama jeda diantara mereka, Akashi tak kunjung menjawab hingga akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak... keberatan—" jawabnya apa adanya. Mendengar ini, Aomine sedikit terkejut dan menoleh melihat Akashi. Pemuda Omega itu telah mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kedua matanya yang telah tenggelam di dalam kabut nafsu, warna merah memenuhi kedua pipinya, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa menyadari uap yang berkumpul di depan mulutnya dan sedikit saliva mengalir dari ujung bibirnya...

"—jika Daiki... mau menyentuh tubuhku."

Izin yang lebih dari cukup itu membuat Aomine menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia membuka tangannya yang disambut tangan Akashi dengan pelan. Tahu bahwa Akashi tidak akan kuat berjalan, Aomine langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan menggendongnya ke kamar. Tanpa bisa melawan karena tubuhnya yang sudah terlanjur lemas, Akashi hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu lebar Aomine dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Begitu di dalam kamar, Akashi ingat dia melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu. Memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya pertama kali pada seorang pria yang merupakan pemiliknya. Tatapan Aomine membuat tubuhnya semakin panas dan Akashi tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan menyerahkan segalanya pada sang Alfa.

Hanya saja sesuai dengan kata-katanya, Aomine sekedar membantu Akashi melewati _heat_ tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Sesekali mencium leher putihnya, Aomine fokus meraba seluruh bagian tubuh Akashi untuk menaikkan rangsangannya agar mempercepat akhir _heat_.

Entah bagaimana dia bisa menahan tubuhnya sampai Akashi mencapai klimaks.

Aomine pun ingin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"...Daiki."

Mendengar suara yang telah cukup dihafalnya, Aomine langsung menoleh saat tangannya memegang gagang panci, "Ya, selamat pa—eh?" wajah Aomine reflek memerah sebelum dia membuang wajahnya dan kembali fokus dengan apa yang ada di atas kompornya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju!?" tanyanya setengah jengkel dan setengah panik tanpa melihat langsung ke arah Akashi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

...Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa Alfa itu sendiri sedang memasak tanpa mengenakan atasan apapun untuk menutupi perutnya yang memiliki otot sempurna sebagai mantan atlit basket.

Akashi masih memasang ekspresi datarnya ketika merespon, "Bukankah kau sudah melihat seluruh bagian tubuhku tanpa tertutup apapun?"

"Ya, memang! Tapi—" Aomine menggertakkan giginya kesal lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum berteriak penuh emosi, "—aaaakh! Sudahlah, cepat pakai baju sekarang!"

Menundukkan kepalanya, Akashi menjawab, "Ya, aku berniat begitu. Tapi, aku sudah tidak punya baju lagi," ucapan ini membuat tangan Aomine yang sedang memasak berhenti, "apa aku... boleh meminjam bajumu lagi?" tanyanya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut.

Pertanyaan ini memuat Aomine akhirnya mematikan kompornya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Kaget melihat Aomine yang tiba-tiba melihatnya seutuhnya, membuat Akashi reflek menutupi bagian vitalnya dengan ekspresi malu yang sekilas terlihat datar. Walau begitu, kali ini ekspresi Aomine lebih menunjukkan bahwa pikirannya lebih fokus ke arah lain.

"Hmm, benar juga. Kau belum memiliki baju lagi selain _dress_ putih itu." Gumam Aomine sembari memegang dagunya sendiri sementara tangannya yang lain memegang pinggangnya. Dia menatap Akashi setelah lama berpikir, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita keluar sekarang untuk belanja? Kebetulan bahan makanan juga sudah mau habis."

Mendengar ini, Akashi menatap Aomine ragu, "Tapi... itu terlalu merepotkanmu. Biar aku—"

"Kau tidak lupa dengan keadaanmu yang belum sepenuhnya bebas dari _heat,_ 'kan?" potong Aomine langsung. Dia mengambil bajunya yang sebelumnya dia letakkan secara asal di atas sofa lalu menjatuhkannya ke atas kepala Akashi yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Akashi reflek menarik baju Aomine dari kepalanya dan memegangnya erat, kedua matanya tak lepas dari sang Alfa yang masih berjalan malas memasuki kamar untuk mengambil bajunya sendiri.

"Lebih aman jika aku pergi sendiri, tapi aku belum tahu selera dan ukuranmu jadi lebih baik kau ikut sekarang. Tidak ada orang bodoh yang berniat mendekati Omega yang pergi bersama Alfanya." Lanjut Aomine sembari mengenakan baju dan jaketnya yang biasa dia gunakan saat keluar rumah, Setelah mengenakan pakaian lengkap, Aomine kembali keluar dan mengacak rambut merah Akashi yang masih belum bergerak, "Cepatlah. Aku tunggu di luar."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Aomine langsung membuka pintu apartemennya dan benar-benar menunggu di sana. Akashi mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap baju di tangannya dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Alfanya... ya?"

**#**

Mereka telah mengenakan pakaian sebagaimana mestinya dan pergi ke salah satu swalayan terdekat menggunakan mobil. Mengantisipasi kemungkinan mereka tidak hanya akan menetap pada satu tempat dan lagi bau feromon khas Omega yang belum dimiliki masih menempel dengan kuat pada tubuh Akashi.

Seharusnya jika dilihat dari kemungkinan jadwal yang ada, Akashi tidak akan masuk _heat_ lagi sampai malam tiba. Jadi setidaknya dengan persiapan sekedarnya ini, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu pagi dan siang di luar dengan aman.

Ya. Seharusnya semua berjalan lancar.

Aomine sudah mulai curiga ketika memasuki barisan yang menjual pakaian dalam. Saat Akashi berjalan di depannya, bau _pre-heat_ mulai keluar... mengesampingkan waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Aomine mengernyitkan kedua alisnya namun tak mengatakan apapun. Akashi sendiri terlihat belum menyadarinya, kedua matanya masih fokus mencari pakaian dalam yang sesuai untuknya.

Akhirnya Aomine berniat mengabaikannya... sampai dia melihat beberapa Alfa di dekat posisi mereka mulai melirik ke arah Akashi dengan ekspresi bingung hingga merasa terganggu.

Jika sampai Alfa lain sudah menciumnya, berarti—

"Seijuro," Aomine berjalan mendekati Akashi lalu memegang bahunya. Dia terus berbicara sembari mengawasi para Alfa di sekeliling mereka, "kita pulang—"

Kata-kata Aomine terpotong begitu dia menoleh lagi dan melihat Akashi telah mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum menyeka keringat yang mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Di saat bersamaan, bau _pre-heat_ itu tercium semakin kuat membuat Aomine reflek melepas jaketnya lalu menutupi tubuh Akashi dengan itu dan merangkulnya kuat.

"Ma-Maaf—"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu!" ucap Aomine dengan nada tegas. Dia memegang tubuh Akashi agar tidak sampai jatuh dan menuntunnya jalan sampai ke depan _counter_ terdekat. Setelah membayar seluruh belanjaan yang telah mereka dapat sekarang, Aomine langsung menggendong tubuh Akashi dan mendekatkan kepala Omega itu di depan dadanya. Alfa itu terus berjalan sembari mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang telah terfokus ke arah mereka.

Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya erat, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan uap napasnya, tangannya meraih baju Aomine, dan menariknya hingga kusut. Di atas gendongan Aomine yang sedikit kesulitan membawa dirinya dan belanjaan mereka, Akashi menggeliat gelisah. Dia mulai mengeluarkan erangan-erangan pelan yang tentunya memberi sinyal bahaya pada Aomine.

Aomine langsung duduk di kursi supirnya setelah meletakkan Akashi pada kursi di sampingnya. Akashi masih memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia menolehkan kepalanya sehingga lehernya yang putih dan bersih itu terlihat sangat menggoda di sudut pandang Aomine. Pria berambut biru tua itu menutup hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak menyetir dan membawa mereka semua jauh dari tempat umum ini.

Rasanya perjalanan di dalam mobil itu seperti neraka. Aomine bisa merasakan celananya semakin menyempit seiring dengan lenguhan yang Akashi keluarkan setiap dia bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya. Entah hanya perasaan Aomine saja atau bukan, tapi sepertinya _heat_ Akashi tercium jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Aomine nyaris berpikir dia tidak akan bisa menahan diri sampai mereka benar-benar masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Sial." Geram Aomine setiap dia merasa miliknya berkedut kencang di bawah sana. Sama sekali bukan pertanda yang baik.

Mungkin Aomine harus memuji dirinya sendiri setelah ini. Setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya dengan selamat, Aomine langsung mengeluarkan Akashi dan menggendongnya hingga sampai di depan apartemen mereka. Sebisa mungkin dia menyembunyikan bau _heat_ Akashi dengan baunya sendiri agar tidak mengundang kejadian yang tidak perlu.

Tapi, kalau dipikir lagi—

—kenapa Aomine mau berbuat sejauh ini untuk Omega yang bahkan sampai kemarin sama sekali tidak dia harapkan?

"Hah... hah..."

Engahan Omega itu menarik Aomine kembali pada kenyataan. Alfa yang telah duduk di tepi kasur tersebut menoleh dan melihat Akashi meringkuk di belakangnya. Tangannya menarik bagian belakang kaos Aomine semakin kuat seakan enggan melepaskannya. Aomine mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Sei...juro," bisik Aomine pelan. Walau begitu suaranya yang serak itu terdengar cukup jelas oleh Akashi yang merespon dengan gerakan tubuhnya secara tersirat, "lepaskan bajuku. Aku harus keluar... dari sini." Ucapnya. Menampik rasa berat yang entah kenapa tidak mau hilang dari dirinya.

Aomine tidak mengerti apa yang masih membuatnya ragu.

Omega ini... dibeli orang tuanya untuk dia tandai, 'kan?

Lalu kenapa?

Walau kata-kata Aomine terdengar seperti perintah yang mutlak, Akashi masih tidak menurutinya. Dia lebih memilih mendengarkan insting dan keinginan terdalam tubuhnya dibanding kewajibannya sebagai Omega. Sebaliknya dia justru menarik baju Aomine semakin kuat. Akashi membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sayu sang Alfa. Tatapan memohon yang membuat Aomine menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"...Daiki..." bisiknya. Satu kata yang menyimpan seribu arti.

Aomine membuka mulutnya sesaat sebelum menutupnya lagi. Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, "...Jangan menyesal nanti." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Akashi tidak menjawab apapun selain tersenyum tipis yang langsung menghilang dengan cepat ketika dia kembali mendesah. Sebelah tangannya sudah mulai menyentuh permukaan celananya sendiri tepat di bagian atas miliknya yang telah membesar. Atau lebih tepatnya celana Aomine saat kecil yang sedang dipinjamnya sekarang.

Menunggu Aomine mungkin sudah bukan lagi hal normal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Tanpa diminta, Akashi menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana dan menyentuh bagian itu secara langsung. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada bagian belakang tubuh Aomine dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam selagi dia mulai memijat hingga mengocok miliknya sendiri. Bau Alfa yang memabukkan itu membuat Akashi kehilangan akal sehatnya dan mengikuti nalurinya semata.

"Daiki—ah!" kedua kaki Akashi mengejang di atas kasur, sesekali bergerak untuk mencari fraksi yang lebih di bawah sana. Akashi membuka mulutnya lalu meraih baju Aomine dan menggigitnya kuat. Mendesah tertahan selama dia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, "Ngh, huff ghh—"

Pada akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Aomine bangkit dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Pria itu melepas kaos yang digunakannya, melemparnya sembarang entah kemana. Dengan tubuh berkulit _tan_ yang telah mengalirkan bulir keringat di beberapa sisi itu, Aomine mengurung tubuh Akashi. Geraman pelan yang dia keluarkan secara reflek membuat Akashi membuka kedua matanya dan melihat pemilik bayangan yang menghalangi tubuhnya dari cahaya tersebut.

Entah dari mana keberanian Akashi berasal, Omega itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada tangan Aomine di atas kasur. Membuka mulutnya, dia menjilat jempol Aomine sebelum menuntunnya agar masuk ke dalam mulut kecilnya itu. Aomine tercekat melihat pemandangan ini, apalagi ketika Akashi meliriknya sensual dengan wajah memerah yang tenggelam dalam nafsu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, bisikan itu terdengar semakin jelas di kepala Aomine.

Ya.

Ini Omega miliknya.

Napas Akashi tertahan begitu Aomine menekan jarinya semakin ke dalam. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Akashi mengerti dan secara inisiatif menggerakkan lidahnya, membasahi setiap jari Aomine yang berkesempatan masuk ke dalam mulutnya bergantian. Karena harus menahan tangan Aomine, Akashi menggunakan kedua tangannya, membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tidak tersentuh bergetar lemah. Akashi menggesekkan kedua kakinya, memberi kepuasan seadanya pada sesuatu yang telah sangat basah di antara kedua kakinya.

"Kau benar-benar... berbahaya." Bisik Aomine dengan senyuman yang belum pernah Akashi lihat sebelumnya. Senyuman yang membuat darah di dalam tubuh Akashi semakin berdesir. Naluri submisif yang tersembunyi pada dirinya perlahan tapi pasti bangkit ketika dia melihat iris biru yang bercahaya itu menusuk kedua matanya, "Berani menggodaku seperti ini. Kau pasti siap menerima resikonya, 'kan?" tanyanya sembari menekan lidah Akashi, membuat Omega berambut merah itu reflek mendesah dengan jari-jari Aomine yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya.

Aomine tidak begitu berharap mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan ini. Sesungguhnya dia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Omega itu, mengikuti naluri Alfanya agar mencoba sisi dominan miliknya. Hanya saja, ketika Akashi terus menatap kedua matanya dengan iris yang berbeda warna itu dan mengangguk...

...Aomine dapat merasakan benteng yang dibangunnya jatuh perlahan tapi pasti.

Menarik jari-jarinya dari mulut Akashi, Aomine kembali memposisikan tubuhnya. Menarik seluruh baju yang dikenakan Akashi satu persatu, menyusul bajunya sendiri di bawah sana. Tubuh Omega itu telah tereskpos jelas di atas kasur Aomine untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa bertukar kata-kata, Aomine mulai menyentuh tubuh putih di bawahnya itu tanpa penghalang apapun. Akashi reflek menggertakkan giginya merasakan sensasi dingin di sana, apalagi saat Aomine menarik tangannya perlahan hingga sampai ke daerah selangkangannya.

"Dai...ki." Akashi mengucapkan nama Alfa di atasnya bagaikan mantra yang tak bisa dilupakan olehnya. Terlebih ketika Aomine membuka lubang bawahnya yang telah penuh dengan pelumas alami dari dalam tubuhnya, "Ngh! Gguh, Daiki!" erangnya dan membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar.

Aomine berusaha fokus dengan tugasnya. Walau begitu, suara erangan Akashi membuatnya ingin langsung menyerang tubuh kecil di bawah ini dengan seluruh tenaganya. Tapi tidak. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi mereka berdua, setidaknya Aomine tidak ingin membuat Akashi mengalami trauma yang tidak perlu.

Dan seiring dengan sentuhan yang semakin tepat... Aomine ingin mengenal Omega ini jauh lebih dalam.

Titik yang berhasil Aomine temukan membuat Akashi membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar dan reflek berteriak. Dia mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi, tanpa sadar meminta Aomine untuk terus menyentuh titik yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Gerakan Akashi yang semakin kuat membuat Aomine menurunkan tubuhnya, menahan Omega itu agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Aomine membuka mulutnya untuk menghisap segala rasa yang muncul di tengkuk Akashi yang tidak tertutup oleh apapun.

Desahan yang semakin kencang menandakan bahwa Akashi telah siap. Aomine sendiri sudah memasukkan hingga tiga jari di dalam sana, menandakan bahwa Akashi sendiri sudah sering mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kedatangan hari ini. Entah itu tuntutan dari tempatnya dulu atau memang... Akashi sendiri yang menantikannya.

Ingin tahu.

Aomine sangat ingin tahu semua tentangnya.

Menarik jari-jarinya itu, Aomine memposisikan Akashi untuk tengkurap. Akashi menurut dan sesuai instingnya, dia menaikkan pinggulnya cukup tinggi. Tubuhnya menggigil merasakan dinginnya AC menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Selama perubahan posisi itu, Aomine memberi tanda di setiap punggung Akashi yang bisa diraihnya. Sengaja meninggalkan bagian utama untuk dilakukan pada saat akhir. Aomine mulai menyentuhkan ujung miliknya pada mulut bawah Akashi yang jelas berusaha mengundang siapapun untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Menggigit bantal di bawahnya, Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari jarinya maupun jari Aomine akan memasuki dirinya. Begitu sebagian kepalanya telah masuk, Akashi membuka mulutnya dan reflek mendesah keras. Sampai suara desahannya itu tertahan begitu Aomine memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam.

"Ugh! Ha—urgh—" erang Akashi seiring dengan gerakannya yang berusaha mencari posisi nyaman sendiri. Aomine menahan kepalanya tetap di atas bantal dengan tangannya sementara tangan satunya lagi ikut membantu gerakan Akashi.

Rasa sempit ini nyaris membuatnya lupa dengan tujuan awalnya.

Aomine menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat. Sebagaimana yang selalu tertulis di buku-buku edukasi seksual, Alfa akan merasakan gatal yang luar biasa di setiap gigi dan bagian dalam mulutnya ketika penyatuan tubuh telah terjadi. Naluri yang membuat mata mereka mengecil, tertuju pada satu titik yang dapat membuat penyatuan tubuh antara Alfa dan Omega semakin lengkap.

Sesuai permintaan tubuhnya, Aomine membuka mulutnya dan memajukan tubuhnya.

Menggigit kuat bagian belakang leher tanpa pertahanan itu.

Dalam. Sangat dalam. Hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah yang langsung masuk ke dalam mulut Aomine.

Akashi membelalakkan matanya dan berteriak keras. Gigitan Alfa itu memang menyakitkan, namun rasa lain yang asing menyeruak masuk memberi rangsangan tinggi di setiap bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Akashi terus mengerang sementara Aomine melepaskan gigitannya hanya untuk menjilat tanda yang telah dia berikan di sana. Setidaknya sampai dia kembali menggigitnya, seolah ingin memastikan tanda yang tidak akan pernah menghilang itu.

Setelah merasa cukup, Aomine kembali berdiri tegak. Melihat bekas di leher Akashi, Aomine menjilat bibirnya pelan. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari bagian belakang tubuh Akashi yang masih bergetar kuat. Di saat yang sama, aura posesif mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Seijuro..." menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya, Aomine memeluk tubuh Akashi dari belakang. Lenguhan pelan Akashi meresponnya sebelum Aomine menggerakkan tubuhnya, "...kau milikku sekarang." Bisiknya dalam dengan suaranya yang serak basah.

Akashi tidak bisa membalasnya kali ini karena hujaman yang Aomine berikan membuatnya hilang kendali sepenuhnya. Kedua tangannya mencakar sprei di bawahnya hingga kusut bahkan robek. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Aomine menusuknya semakin dalam. Sesekali mereka bertukar ciuman, menukar rasa masing-masing yang semakin tertutup oleh kabut.

Terus begitu hingga mereka berdua mencapai klimaks pertama mereka. Dan pastinya akan terus berlanjut hingga hari ini berakhir atau mungkin hingga hari berikutnya dimulai.

Tidak.

Tidak apa-apa.

Akashi sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Setiap kata Aomine yang berulang kali mendeklarasikan bahwa kini dia adalah milik Alfa itu...

...membuat Akashi melupakan segalanya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sejak _heat_ pertama Akashi di rumah barunya berakhir, mulai diberlakukan dua peraturan utama yang Aomine buat sendiri.

Pertama, Akashi tak boleh pergi menemui siapapun selain ada dirinya.

Kedua, Akashi tidak boleh berbohong kepadanya dan harus menuruti apa yang dia katakan.

Cukup dua peraturan ini saja. Apabila Akashi melanggarnya maka dia akan mendapat hukuman dari Aomine. Apakah hukuman itu... Aomine menolak untuk memberitahu Akashi setiap dia bertanya. Walau terasa aneh, tetap saja di sisi lain Akashi cukup yakin dia tidak akan pernah melanggar dua peraturan itu jadi mungkin mengetahui apa hukuman yang akan dia terima juga rasanya percuma.

Ya, benar.

Akashi yakin dia tak akan pernah mengkhianati Alfanya.

Dan hari demi hari pun berlalu setelah peraturan itu dibuat. Tidak ada hal aneh yang benar-benar berubah, selain kenyataan bahwa Aomine semakin menjajah ruang privasi Omega itu. Memang Akashi tidak terlalu memikirkannya, apalagi setiap mengingat bahwa dia memang milik Aomine luar dan dalam. Jadi apapun yang Aomine lakukan, dia akan menerimanya. Tapi, tetap saja terkadang ada waktu-waktu dimana Akashi tidak memperkirakan serangan yang datang sehingga secara reflek merasa jengkel padanya.

Seperti sekarang.

Kedua ujung alis Akashi berkedut pelan saat Aomine yang memeluknya dari belakang semakin menambah tenaganya. Aomine menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Akashi dan bergelayut manja di sana. Tidak terlihat seperti Alfa yang sempat berniat tidak mencari Omega dalam hidupnya.

"Anu..." menahan diri agar tidak menghela napas lelah, Akashi tetap menggerakkan tangannya yang sedang memasak telur dadar untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini, "...bisa permisi dulu? Aku tidak bisa memasak jika kau seperti ini terus, Daiki." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Aomine hanya merespon dengan erangan asal yang bisa Akashi artikan sebagai tanda bahwa Alfa itu menolak. Akashi masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari panci dan kompor di depannya. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan Aomine terus memeluknya seperti itu sampai dia selesai memasak.

Baru saja Akashi mematikan kompor ketika Aomine tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya dan menggigit tengkuknya pelan. Tubuh Akashi berjengit, wajahnya reflek memerah ketika dia menoleh, "Daiki—"

Aomine langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menangkap bibir Akashi sebelum Omega itu bisa protes. Kedua mata Akashi perlahan tapi pasti terpejam erat. Selain karena kedua tangannya masih penuh dengan peralatan masak, posisi ini membuat Akashi tak bisa benar-benar mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk menolak. Apalagi ketika Akashi merasakan lidah Aomine yang memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ketika Aomine melepaskan ciuman mereka, Akashi pikir semua sudah selesai. Namun Aomine kembali menciumnya, bahkan lebih dalam. Dia melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk mengambil oksigen. Sampai akhirnya pada sela yang ke sekian kalinya, Akashi berhasil mundur, "Berhenti, Daiki. Kau harus berangkat kerja." Gerutunya dengan wajah memerah.

Aomine mendengus pelan dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, "Justru karena aku akan kerja sekarang..." Aomine menundukkan kepalanya sehingga dahinya mengenai dahi Akashi yang melihatnya sedikit jengkel, "...aku butuh Seijuro untuk mengisi tenagaku, 'kan?"

Bibir atas dan bawah Akashi terpisah sebelum merapat kembali dengan kedua alis Akashi yang mengernyit kesal, "...Bodoh."

Tertawa kecil, Aomine menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Entah kenapa justru senang melihat sang Omega yang sudah berani protes meski hanya sebatas kata-kata tersirat, "Jangan terlalu sering mengucapkan kata kasar, nanti rasa bibirmu berubah." Ucapnya jahil.

Mendengar ini, Akashi membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar, "Benarkah?"

Tentu saja Aomine tertawa keras dan mengacak-acak rambut merah Akashi, "Mana mungkin! Dasar bodoh!" di saat Akashi sedang mengembalikan posisinya, Aomine kembali menciumnya dengan cepat. Ketika melepasnya, ujung hidung mereka masih bersentuhan ketika Aomine melanjutkan, "Lagipula, meskipun rasamu berubah, aku tetap sudah kecanduan dengan bibirmu. Jadi, jangan khawatir, Sei." Bisik Alfa itu dengan nada sensual.

Akashi menggerutu kesal dan membuang wajahnya yang memerah tanpa bisa membalas perkataan Aomine. Melihat ini, Aomine tertawa lagi dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Membiarkan Akashi membereskan sarapan mereka berdua agar dia sendiri dapat berangkat tepat waktu.

Mereka makan bersama dalam keadaan tenang. Begitu selesai, Aomine mengambil seluruh peralatannya dan siap pergi. Dia sedang mengenakan sepatunya ketika berbicara, "Sei, tidak ada yang datang selama aku pergi, 'kan?"

"...Maksudmu?"

Aomine berdiri setelah selesai memakai sepasang sepatunya, "Seperti yang kutanyakan. Kau tidak menemui siapapun tanpa seizinku, benar?" Akashi terdiam sesaat sebelum menggeleng pelan. Melihat ini, Aomine tersenyum tipis, "Bagus kalau begitu."

Meskipun Aomine mengucapkannya dengan senyuman damai yang biasa tunjukkan sehari-hari, tetap saja Akashi tidak bisa menampik perasaan asing.

"Jangan pernah lupa bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Senyuman itu... terasa berbahaya.

"Kau tak akan mau membuatku marah, Sei."

Merasa tak nyaman, Akashi akhirnya mengangguk. Hanya karena ingin Aomine cepat-cepat pergi membawa aura menekan yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Setelah kepergian Aomine, Akashi menghela napas panjang. Akashi memilih untuk mengabaikan insiden tadi dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Mengerjakan kegiatan-kegiatan rumah selama menunggu kepulangan Aomine lagi seperti biasa.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu sejak kepergian Aomine, Akashi sedang melipat baju-baju setelah menyetrikanya ketika suara bel berbunyi di pintu depan. Akashi tahu itu bukan Aomine—tentu saja, untuk apa Alfa itu menekan bel pada apartemennya sendiri? Merasa ragu untuk menerimanya atau tidak, Akashi akhirnya terdorong oleh rasa penasaran dan berdiri dari posisinya.

Di depan, Akashi sedikit menjinjit untuk mengintip dari lubang kaca di tengah pintu. Awalnya tidak terlihat jelas hingga Akashi mulai memicingkan sebelah matanya. Rambut berwarna biru muda adalah yang pertama kali menarik perhatiannya.

...Tunggu.

Rasanya dulu—

Akashi membuka mulutnya seakan dia tersadar oleh sesuatu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Akashi segera membuka pintu di depannya selebar mungkin. Kedua matanya yang memiliki warna _dark red_ dan emas kecokelatan itu membulat sempurna. Masih tak percaya apakah seseorang yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar berada di depannya.

"...Tetsuya?"

Pertanyaan Akashi membuat kedua alis Kuroko bertaut semakin dalam. Sekilas dia terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali Akashi melihatnya, namun kali ini ada sesuatu yang berhasil merusaknya dari dalam hingga ekspresinya kini terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang Akashi kenal sejak di tempat penjualan Omega itu selalu memasang ekspresi tegar dengan senyum yang meneduh hati.

Lalu, kenapa sekarang?

Belum sempat Akashi bertanya, Kuroko tiba-tiba sudah berlari dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat hingga Akashi nyaris jatuh seandainya dia tidak dapat mengendalikan keseimbangannya dengan baik. Tubuh Kuroko bergetar hebat meski dia tak mengatakan apapun. Akashi mencoba membalas pelukannya dan mengelus kepala pemuda Omega yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

"Tetsuya, tenanglah..." bisiknya pelan. Namun, getaran tubuh Kuroko tak kunjung berhenti. Setelah memastikan tak ada siapapun yang melihat, Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum menuntun Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen, "...ayo masuk dulu." Ucapnya hati-hati.

Kuroko masih belum menjawab. Tapi dia menurut saat Akashi memegang tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam. Akashi mengunci pintu apartemennya sebelum membawa Kuroko ke ruang tengah. Kuroko duduk di sofa dengan tangan yang masih mengusap kedua matanya. Sebisa mungkin tak menyisakan sedikitpun air mata di sana.

Akashi tak tahu harus memikirkan kemungkinan apa selagi menunggu Kuroko menjelaskan situasinya.

Yang jelas jika Kuroko yang dia kenal sampai terlihat hancur seperti ini, seharusnya bukan sekedar masalah kecil biasa. Dia mengenal Kuroko dengan baik. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu adalah salah satu Omega terkuat yang Akashi kenal.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, Akashi mulai membuka mulutnya setelah Kuroko terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya dan telah selesai mengusap air mata tanpa suaranya, "Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini," jeda sejenak, Akashi menahan napasnya, "tapi... sepertinya kau bisa menjelaskan apa masalahmu terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya apa adanya. Akashi tahu Kuroko kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya, tipe orang yang langsung _to the point_ tanpa basa-basi tidak perlu.

"...Maaf tiba-tiba menerobos ke tempatmu seperti ini, Akashi- _kun._ " Suara Kuroko yang sudah lama sekali tidak didengarnya membuat Akashi menahan napasnya. Kuroko menatap ke bawah saat melanjutkan, "Aku... mendapat alamat barumu dari teman kita di bagian arsip tempat kita dulu. Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Akashi- _kun,_ aku—"

"Tenang, Tetsuya." Potong Akashi dengan tegas. Membuat Kuroko diam seketika. Dada pemuda berambut biru itu masih naik turun, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Sekarang ceritakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi?"

Jeda sejenak, Akashi merapatkan bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Alfa yang membelimu?"

Pertanyaan ini seketika membuat kedua bahu Kuroko berjengit. Dan sekilas Akashi bisa melihat napas Kuroko tertahan entah kenapa. Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Jadi... aku benar?" Kuroko tidak menjawab dan Akashi menganggap diam itu berarti 'iya'.

"Jika aku tidak salah, Alfa yang membelimu... bernama Kise Ryouta, 'kan?"

Kuroko masih diam, dia mendongakkan kepalanya namun kedua matanya melirik ke arah lain. Setidaknya sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan. Kuroko membuka mulutnya beberapa saat kemudian, "Aku tahu melayani Alfa adalah tugas kita." Ucapan Kuroko membuat ujung kedua mata Akashi berkedut pelan, "Tapi... aku tidak tahan lagi." Bisiknya dalam. Penuh penghayatan berarti di setiap katanya.

"Kalau kita memang hanya berguna sebagai objek seks..."

Mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya, Kuroko mendekatkan ujung kepalan tangannya itu pada dahinya.

"...lalu kenapa kita diberi hidup?"

Akashi terdiam. Pertanyaan tabu untuk Omega yang seharusnya sudah mereka abaikan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu itu kini menekan keduanya di tempat. Melihat Kuroko yang telah menggertakkan giginya dan tenggelam di pergulatan batin dirinya sendiri membuat Akashi tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu Kuroko sendiri yang mengakhirinya.

Ya. Seharusnya Akashi kembali mengingatnya lagi.

Seandainya dia bukan Omega—

—apakah Aomine masih membutuhkannya?

Sejak awal dia memang dibeli oleh orang tua Aomine sebagai objek untuk menemani anak mereka yang terus memilih sendirian demi pekerjaannya. Tidak, kata 'menemani' mungkin terlalu halus. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu tujuan sebenarnya orang tua Aomine itu membeli sosok Akashi Seijuro dan membawanya ke tempat Aomine tanpa persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak. Bisa jadi memang untuk menemani Aomine di hari tua, namun bagaimana jika sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang lebih penting dari rasa manusiawi?

Lagipula... membeli Omega sebagai objek pelampiasan seks sang Alfa jauh lebih baik ketimbang membiarkan Alfa itu kehilangan pengendalian dirinya dan menyerang sembarang Omega di luar sana yang bisa berakhir di meja hukum.

Tidak. Akashi tidak boleh berpikir seperti ini. Aomine... seharusnya berbeda dengan Alfa brengsek bernama Kise ini. Ya. Itu pasti benar. Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyadari ini, Kuroko menoleh, "Kenapa... Akashi- _kun?_ " tanyanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya rancu. Dia melirik Kuroko yang mulai bisa menatap langsung kedua matanya, "Tapi... apa yang kau harapkan dengan datang ke sini, Tetsuya? Kabur juga tidak dapat menyelesaikan apapun. Dia memiliki surat kepemilikan atas dirimu, jika salah langkah, justru kau yang akan dihukum oleh pemerintah. Kau harus mempertimbangkannya dengan baik." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Kuroko menunduk, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi..." mencoba tersenyum meski jelas terlihat sakit, Kuroko menatap Akashi, "...setidaknya meskipun hanya sementara... aku tidak ingin kembali ke ruang hukuman itu."

Akashi membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar saat mendengar sesuatu yang asing, "Ruang hukuman?"

Pertanyaan Akashi membuat Kuroko mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Ya... bukankah Alfamu juga memilikinya?" Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Dia terlihat berpikir namun tidak sampai pada titik temu, "Ruang yang dibuat oleh Alfa untuk menghukum Omeganya jika melakukan kesalahan. Salah satu bukti mutlak bahwa mereka memiliki kita... sebagai objek. Tidak lebih." Ucap Kuroko dalam. Terselip nada getir menahan kebencian yang tersembunyi di setiap kata-katanya.

Walau begitu, Akashi tidak bisa menampik rasa penasaran yang langsung menggerogoti tubuhnnya. Jika Alfa memang harus memiliki ruangan itu, jadi apakah Aomine juga—

_**GREK** _

Terkaget mendengar suara kunci yang dimasukkan ke dalam lubang, Akashi segera berdiri dan melihat ke arah pintu. Kedua matanya menatap _horror_ dan bingung dengan kenyataan bahwa itu kemungkinan adalah Aomine yang pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebelum Kuroko sempat bertanya, Akashi langsung meraih lengan temannya itu dan menariknya lari ke dalam apartemen.

"A-Akashi—"

"Sembunyi di sini!" mendorong Kuroko pada salah satu ruangan yang digunakan sebagai gudang, Akashi memegang bahu temannya itu, "Hawa keberadaanmu cukup tipis, jadi manfaatkan itu sebaik-baiknya. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Setidaknya sampai kita menemukan cara untuk membawamu kabur sejauh mungkin dari sini."

Kuroko mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Tapi, kau bisa terkena masalah—"

"Aku tahu!" bentakan Akashi membuat Kuroko terdiam. Kedua mata yang memicing itu seakan berusaha menusuk dua iris biru muda di depannya, "Aku tahu tapi... aku merasa tidak punya pilihan lain." Mencengkeram erat bahu Kuroko, Akashi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengikuti jejak Kouki."

Nama teman mereka itu membuat Kuroko membuka mulutnya, napasnya tercekat sebelum dia ikut menggertakkan giginya. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya sampai kedua dahi Omega itu bertemu. Mungkin mereka akan terus diam seperti itu seandainya Akashi tidak mendengar suara pintu yang samar-samar berhasil dibuka oleh pemilik apartemen.

"Aku harus pergi." Kuroko mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum tipis. Akashi membalasnya sebelum dia akhirnya keluar dan mengunci gudang di belakangnya. Dari kejauhan, Akashi melihat Aomine sedang melepas sepatunya.

Memasang senyuman tipisnya seperti biasa—walau sedikit kaku, Akashi berjalan mendekai Alfanya, "Selamat datang. Kau pulang cepat."

Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman Akashi, "Ya, sebagian pekerjaan sudah dicicil kemarin, jadi sekarang aku lebih leluasa." Terdiam sejenak, Aomine melihat sekeliling isi apartemennya—entah kenapa, "Tidak ada yang berkunjung kemari, 'kan?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat Akashi melihat ke arah lain.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Jawabnya cepat. Akashi bergegas ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Aomine yang masih berdiri di posisinya, "Kau ingin makan apa? Biar kubuatkan." Ucapnya. Terdengar lebih buru-buru dari yang seharusnya.

Aomine masih diam memperhatikan punggung Akashi yang sibuk sendiri di dapur tak jauh dari ruang tengah berada. Aomine masih belum menjawab ketika dia berjalan lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Menyamankan diri di sana sembari melepas jaketnya.

"Rekan kerjaku, Kise... dia bercerita padaku tadi," mendengar ini, tangan Akashi yang sedang memegang toples mendadak berhenti, "Omeganya kabur dari rumah sejak semalam." Lanjut Aomine sembari melihat lurus ke arah TV yang masih mati di depannya. Tidak melihat reaksi Akashi sama sekali.

Akashi masih diam, berusaha tenang sebelum menjawab dengan hati-hati, "Kenapa dia kabur?" tanyanya, mencoba jujur seperti biasa. Akashi mulai bergerak untuk menyiapkan peralatan masaknya.

Aomine memberi jeda sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Menurutku, itu salah dia sendiri yang suka semena-mena dengan Omega." Menghela napas, Aomine menambahkan, "Padahal sudah bagus dia mendapat Omega yang tahan banting kali ini. Tapi, dia tetap tidak belajar. Dasar bodoh." Ucapnya yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai menggumam.

"...Kau mengenal Omeganya?"

"Tidak juga. Berhubung Kise sering menyebutnya lebih lama dibanding Omega-Omega sebelumnya, aku nyaris berpikir Kise telah menemukan tipe yang disukainya." Jelas Aomine apa adanya. Dia terdiam sesaat dan kembali melirik Akashi yang masih sibuk sendiri di dapur mengesampingkan pembicaraan mereka.

"...Aku merasa kau mengenal Omega Kise." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Tangan Akashi berhenti ketika dia menoleh, "Oh? Siapa namanya?"

Saat Akashi bertanya seperti itu, dia berhasil mengontrol emosinya dengan sangat baik hingga tak terlihat keraguan sedikitpun dari seluruh gerakannya. Aomine menatap dalam iris berwarna emas kecokelatan yang masih tak memiliki rasa takut.

Mungkin... Aomine bisa sedikit mengerti mengapa dia telah jatuh sekarang.

Tersenyum tipis pada dirinya sendiri, Aomine mengangkat tangannya, "Tidak. Lupakan saja." Ekspresi bingung Akashi membuat Aomine tertawa kecil, "Lanjutkan saja masakanmu, aku mau mandi—"

"Oh, tunggu." Panggilan Akashi yang secara reflek membuat Aomine langsung berhenti melangkah. Akashi segera tersadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, namun dia tak mungkin bisa mundur sekarang. Apalagi ketika Aomine telah menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sebelum Aomine sempat bertanya lagi, Akashi memegang lengannya erat dan bertanya...

"Apakah kau... memiliki ruang hukuman untukku?"

Aomine membuka mulutnya yang sempat tertutup. Jelas sekali ekspresi terkejut muncul di wajahnya. Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Aomine membuang wajahnya ketika dia menjawab jujur.

"...Ya."

Detak jantung Akashi rasanya berhenti seketika mendengar ini. Kepercayaan yang sedari tadi dia pertahankan mati-matian sejak mendengar cerita Kuroko perlahan tapi pasti menghilang. Bibir atas dan bawahnya masih terpisah dan tangannya mencengkeram lengannya sendiri semakin kuat. Akashi menundukkan kepalanya sehingga tak terlihat ekspresi yang dipasangnya sekarang.

Namun, sebelum dia ingin bertanya lagi... Aomine sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkan seribu pertanyaan di kepalanya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sepintar-pintarnya manusia menyembunyikan bangkai, maka suatu hari baunya akan tercium juga.

Dan Akashi Seijuro merasakan pepatah itu dengan kuat hingga terlalu menyakitkan.

"LEPASKAN AKU, KISE- _KUN!_ "

"Kau masih berusaha melawan dengan kondisi seperti ini? Kau benar-benar sesuatu, Kurokocchi."

Kedua iris Akashi bergetar pelan melihat Kuroko yang tenaganya berangsung-angsur berkurang seiring dengan bau _heat-_ nya yang semakin kuat. Seharusnya dia bisa bergerak sekarang dan membantu temannya itu tapi... tenaganya sendiri menghilang entah kemana.

Ketika kekuatannya berhasil terkumpul, Akashi berniat melangkah, "Tetsu—"

Dan tangan seseorang menahan bahunya.

Merasakan aura Alfa yang sangat kuat di dekatnya membuat Akashi mengerang kesakitan. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menahan posisinya agar tidak jatuh di tempatnya sekarang. Kedua matanya bergetar menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang?"

Akashi menoleh pelan dan melihat Aomine menatapnya dengan tajam. Mengabaikan teriakan Kise dan Kuroko di apartemen mereka, Akashi bisa merasakan fokus Aomine hanya kepadanya seorang.

"Semua ini juga terjadi karena kesalahanmu, Seijuro."

Tak bisa membalas apapun, Akashi hanya bisa mengalirkan air matanya tanpa suara. Kedua alisnya bertaut sebelum dia menutup kedua matanya.

Di saat yang sama, Kuroko yang telah kehilangan tenaganya itu terkulai lemas di atas gendongan Kise. Alfa berambut pirang itu memasang senyumnya tanpa dosa ketika berkata, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu untuk menghukum Omega kecilku," ucapnya. Aomine masih melihatnya datar, sepertinya banyak pikiran di dalam kepalanya, "terima kasih ya, Aominecchi. Seandainya aku memutuskan untuk tidak main ke apartemenmu setelah sekian lamanya, aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu Kurokocchi. Kebetulan pula tubuhnya sedang kangen denganku jadi baunya lebih mudah ditemukan hahaha. Oh ya, dan umm Akashicchi?"

Nama yang disebut dengan nada main-main itu membuat Akashi menoleh pelan. Senyuman lebar di wajah Kise membuat Akashi tersentak dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Terima kasih sudah menangkap Kurokocchi untukku."

Menggertakkan giginya, Akashi yang telah diselimuti amarah itu berteriak, "KAU—"

"SEIJURO!"

Bentakan dan sentuhan kasar Aomine membuat Akashi berhenti. Walau begitu, tatapan penuh kebencian yang diarahkan pada Kise masih ada di sana. Melihat ini, Aomine tersentak dan menyadari sesuatu.

Oh, tidak.

Akashi tidak... melihatnya.

Tanpa peduli, Kise tertawa kecil, "Haha, kau masih perlu melatihnya Aominecchi," Kuroko membuka sedikit kedua matanya. Menatap Akashi yang masih marah melihat Alfanya. Menyadari tatapan Kuroko, Akashi nyaris berteriak lagi sampai Kuroko menyebutkan sesuatu dengan suara kecil yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Walau begitu, Akashi bisa membaca dari gerakan mulutnya.

"...Maaf."—adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa Kuroko ucapkan sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar itu selain Akashi sendiri. Detik berikutnya, Kise sudah berbalik dan membawa Kuroko di gendongannya. Tidak peduli meski sang pemilik apartemen yang sah sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun untuk mengizinkan temannya pergi dari sini.

Hanya saja begitu Kise dan Kuroko keluar, suara pintu yang tertutup menggema di apartemen ini sebagai tanda bahwa sesuatu akan dimulai. Akashi masih belum terlepas dari rasa bersalahnya ketika Aomine menghampirinya dan mencium rambutnya pelan, "Sebisa mungkin... aku tidak ingin melakukan ini," Akashi tidak menjawab apapun, masih menundukkan kepalanya, "tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Tambah Aomine pelan.

"Aku harus menghukummu, Seijuro."

Nihil. Aomine tidak mendengar balasan apapun. Atau dia sendiri yang memang tidak mengharapkan balasan. Aomine mungkin akan memejamkan kedua matanya seandainya Akashi tidak bersuara, "...Kau bohong." Sebelum Aomine bisa melihat ekspresi yang Akashi pasang sekarang, dia justru melihat setetes air yang jatuh ke atas lantai.

"Kau selalu... memiliki pilihan."

Kedua tangan Akashi di atas lantai mengepal erat.

"Karena kau bukan Omega seperti kami."

Aomine sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya walau begitu, dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengalihkan wajahnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Akashi bisa merasakan Aomine menggendongnya. Akashi tidak berniat melawan sama sekali, seolah dia sudah memasrahkan seluruhnya dan memilih untuk segera memulai agar semua ini cepat berakhir.

Ya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang.

Ada satu kamar di apartemen ini yang hampir tak pernah dibuka. Aomine sempat mengatakan bahwa itu gudang kedua yang dia miliki dan rencananya dia ingin membongkar gudang itu untuk dijadikan kamar Akashi, namun entah kenapa dia mengurungkan niatnya. Awalnya, Akashi berpikir karena itu terlalu merepotkan dan lagi mereka berdua sudah cukup nyaman tidur bersama.

Tapi, setelah mendengar semua fakta tentang ruang hukuman—

—Akashi mulai mendapat pencerahan tentang apa sebenarnya kamar itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya pintu 'gudang kedua' dibuka. Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Aomine, memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mencoba melihat seperti apa ruang hukuman yang Aomine siapkan untuknya.

Lalu sedikit di luar dugaannya, hanya ada satu kasur dan kaca-kaca yang menempel di setiap tembok. Ada juga satu lemari di pojok ruangan yang tidak terlihat begitu menarik namun jelas terlihat meyimpan banyak misteri di dalamnya.

Yang jelas, Akashi tahu... cepat atau lambat dia akan segera mengetahuinya.

Aomine meletakkan Akashi di atas kasur. Dia kembali hanya untuk mengunci ruang hukuman itu dengan beberapa kunci. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju lemari dan membukanya lebar. Menunjukkan beberapa benda yang belum pernah Akashi lihat sebelumnya. Merasakan instingnya kembali mengambil alih, Akashi mencoba duduk dengan tegak. Secara reflek, melihat Aomine dengan waspada dan menarik tubuhnya mundur.

Mengambil tali yang masih tergulung rapi dan beberapa _sex toy_ di sana, Aomine berbalik dan melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Akashi. Aomine sedikit tak menyangka itu dan perlahan tapi pasti dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan dia menikmatinya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah merubah ekspresimu," terus melangkah, Aomine tidak peduli meskipun punggung Akashi telah menabrak kepala kasur di belakangnya, "kuharap kau banyak belajar dari sini, tuan muda." Ucapnya berbahaya.

Akashi membulatkan kedua bola matanya mendengar nama panggilan itu, "Ba-Bagaimana—"

Belum sempat Akashi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Aomine sudah lebih dulu menarik kakinya dan menekannya di atas kasur. Pemberontakannya benar-benar percuma dalam posisi ini karena Aomine memiliki posisi yang menguntungkan, dia bisa langsung meraih tangan dan kaki Akashi, mengikatnya pada setiap tiang kasur.

"Gguh, Daiki!" teriaknya sembari mencoba menarik tangan dan kakinya yang terikat.

Aomine tidak merespon apapun. Dia langsung merobek setiap pakaian di tubuh Akashi, meninggalkan Omega itu telanjang begitu saja di atas kasur. Wajah Akashi memerah karena malu, terlebih ketika dia tak bisa menggunakan kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan bebas untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri.

Tatapan Aomine begitu merendahkannya. Akashi bisa merasakan tubuhnya langsung panas hanya dengan tatapan itu. Marah, kecewa, malu, kesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Akashi menggertakkan giginya dan membuang mukanya. Berusaha mengabaikan Aomine selama yang dia bisa.

"Aku penasaran sampai kapan kau bisa mempertahankan egomu ini." Meraba paha Akashi yang putih, Aomine mulai maju dan mencium leher Omeganya. Berbisik di dekat telinga yang telah memerah itu, "Pada akhirnya kau adalah 'tuan muda' sebelum menjadi Omega. Kise benar, aku harus memperbaiki sikapmu sebelum bisa benar-benar mengatakan bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan berusaha menjauh dari Aomine, "Jangan... sebut aku seperti itu." Melirik sedikit, kedua alisnya bertaut, "Sejauh mana... kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?" tanyanya. Aomine memberi jeda sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak banyak. Karena begitu tahu kau seharusnya adalah penerus keluarga Akashi—keluarga kaya yang hancur karena diserang oleh bandit beberapa tahun lalu, aku langsung menghentikan pencarianku."

Tangan Aomine turun menyentuh dahi Akashi dan menyisir poni merahnya ke belakang. Memperlihatkan kedua iris _hetero eyes_ itu semakin jelas.

"Tenang, aku tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang ini... termasuk Kise."

Kini Aomine memegang rahang Akashi dengan satu tangannya, memaksa Omega itu menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Kenyataan bahwa aku memiliki Omega berdarah biru ini tentu saja meningkatkan insting alamiku." Tersenyum pelan, Aomine melanjutkan, "Membuatmu tunduk padaku akan menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri untukku. Aku memang harus berterima kasih pada orang tuaku karena telah memilihmu. Meskipun aku yakin mereka juga tidak menyadari apapun soal latar belakangmu."

Tertawa kecil, Akashi membalas pelan, "Padahal kau sendiri hampir menolakku."

Senyuman tanpa rasa takut itu kembali membuat Aomine mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kau semakin sering membalas." Dia mengucapkan itu dengan nada berbahaya. Secara reflek karena insting yang menuntutnya, Akashi menelan ludahnya.

"Aku memang harus membuatmu ingat kembali dengan posisimu, Sei."

Tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk membalas, Aomine turun dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Akashi yang tersentak kaget. Kedua alis Akashi bertaut merasakan lidah Aomine yang bergerak lincah menjelajahi mulutnya, menekan lidah Akashi yang berusaha mendorongnya keluar. Ciuman liar, kasar, dan memabukkan ini perlahan tapi pasti membawa Akashi hingga ke ujung pertahanannya.

Desahan Akashi tertahan, tenggelam pada ritme yang dibawakan Aomine di atasnya. Sampai akhirnya Aomine melepaskan ciuman mereka. Akashi hendak mengatur napasnya sampai tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras menyentuh ujung mulutnya.

"Hisap." Akashi menatap _horror_ Aomine yang melihatnya dengan setengah mata terpejam. Sementara itu, Akashi terus berusaha menutup mulutnya selama Aomine masih berusaha mendorong _vibrator_ yang keras dan besar itu, "Atau kau ingin benda ini masuk ke dalam lubangmu begitu saja? Tanpa _lotion_ dan sebagainya? Tidak masalah bagiku."

Tentu saja Akashi tahu pasti sakit sekali jika _vibrator_ yang cukup besar dan padat itu dimasukkan dalam posisi kering. Darah pasti keluar dan bahkan Akashi pun akan menangis karena rasa perih yang luar biasa. Akhirnya dengan ragu, Akashi membuka mulutnya sedikit dan langsung tidak disia-siakan oleh Aomine yang segera mendorong masuk _vibrator-_ nya hingga menabrak tenggorokan Omega malang tersebut.

"HMPH!? GGHH!" memegang tali yang mengikatnya, Akashi juga memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat merasakan sakit karena tersedak. Belum lagi dengan tali yang membuat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya mulai lecet. Air mata sedikit keluar dari ujung matanya sebelum dia membuka sebelah matanya, "Hngh... ngh..." erangnya pelan lalu dia menggerakkan lidahnya dan membasahi benda di dalam mulutnya secara merata.

Aomine tersenyum melihat Akashi mulai bekerja sama dengannya. Dia menggerakkan _vibrator_ itu maju-mundur di dalam Omeganya. Begitu merasa puas, Aomine langsung menarik _sex toy-_ nya dan membawanya ke bawah.

"Tunggu... Daiki, jangan—AKH! HNGH!"

Teriakan Akashi membahana di dalam ruangan berbentuk persegi ini. Air matanya mengalir deras ketika dia berusaha melihat ke bawah, "Sakit... sakit, Dai—"

"Sakit?" pertanyaan Aomine membuat Akashi mengisak dan berusaha mengangguk. Hanya saja itu tak bertahan lama begitu Aomine menyentuh miliknya yang telah menegang di bawah sana, "Kalau begitu, kenapa ini berdiri?" tanyanya lagi sembari memainkan ujung milik Akashi yang terus bergetar mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ miliknya.

Akashi sendiri tidak mengerti. Dia yakin dia merasa sakit, lalu kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang lain? Seolah ada sesuatu yang mendorong tubuh Akashi untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak seharusnya. Aomine terus mendorong mainan tersebut ke dalam, hingga akhirnya menemukan titik yang tepat dan membiarkannya di sana.

Begitu penuh, Akashi tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain benda yang memenuhi isi tubuhnya tersebut. Akashi samar-samar dapat merasakan sesuatu mengalir di daerah mulut bawahnya yang terbuka paksa, menebak bahwa itu adalah darahnya sendiri.

Sedikit banyak, pemuda berambut merah itu yakin Alfanya serius akan menghukumnya. Karena dia tahu, Aomine tidak pernah menyakitinya sampai seperti ini.

Tidak.

Alfa di atasnya ini.. bukan Aomine.

"Aku tidak memberimu perintah untuk melamun, 'kan?"

_**KLIK—RRRRRRRRR** _

Membulatkan kedua iris matanya, Akashi berteriak tanpa suara merasakan benda yang sedari tadi diam itu kini bergerak kasar menghajar titik prostatnya.

"Kau nakal sekali, Seijuro."

Teriakan Akashi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara melengking yang memekakan telinga. Walau begitu, senyuman tipis Aomine sama sekali tidak hilang. Dia hanya berdiri di posisinya melihat tubuh Akashi yang menggelinjang di atas kasur seolah dia ingin kabur dari _vibrator_ itu meski tahu pasti percuma.

Duduk di samping tubuh Akashi yang masih belum berhenti bergerak, Aomine memainkan milik Akashi yang sudah bergetar lagi, "Aku tidak tahu Omegaku ternyata masokis," menggenggamnya erat, Aomine mulai mengocoknya, "kalau begini, jadinya aku tidak seperti memberimu hukuman, 'kan? Kau terlalu menikmatinya, Sei."

"Tidak... itu tidak benar—AAAH!" berteriak histeris begitu Aomine memegangnya, memberi kenikmatan yang entah datang dari mana, "DA-DAIKI! HENTIKAN! DAI—AAAHHH!" dan Akashi pun mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya hari ini. Membasahi tangan Aomine bahkan sebagian mengenai wajah tampan pria berkulit gelap itu.

Dada Akashi naik-turun untuk mengatur napasnya. Aomine mengurut kejantanannya pelan sebelum melepasnya, "Apa ini?" pertanyaan penuh rancu itu membuat Akashi membuka setengah kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam. Dilihatnya wajah Aomine yang sudah marah itu, "Memangnya aku memperbolehkanmu untuk keluar?"

Akashi sedikit terkesiap mendengar ini, "Ta-Tapi—"

"Tidak ada alasan, Sei," Aomine melepaskan ikatan Akashi dengan cepat. Omega yang sudah kelelahan itu tentu tidak akan bisa bergerak bebas meski dia sudah tidak terikat oleh apapun. Setelah itu, Aomine langsung mengangkat tubuh Akashi tanpa melepaskan mainan yang menancap di pantatnya, "seharusnya kalau tahu sedang dihukum, kau tidak bisa berpikir mendapatkan kenikmatan semudah biasanya." Tambah Aomine sembari terus berjalan mendekati salah satu kaca lebar yang ada di sana.

Aomine menurunkan tubuh Akashi dan memposisikan wajahnya tepat menghadap cermin di depannya. Sementara itu tubuhnya berposisi merangkak dengan bagian atas tubuhnya berada di atas kedua kaki Aomine yang bersila. Akashi menatap lemas pantulan dirinya pada cermin di depannya. Kedua matanya setengah terpejam dengan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Menyadari ekspresi sayu ini, perlahan tapi pasti wajah Akashi memerah.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Wajah memalukan ini... bukan miliknya.

Namun, sebelum Akashi bisa menghindar, sentuhan Aomine yang mengusap bongkahan pantatnya membuat napas Akashi tercekat. Sedikit berharap Aomine akan menarik _vibrator_ dari sana, Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Buka matamu dan lihat baik-baik." Dari cermin di depannya, Akashi bisa melihat Aomine menyeringai penuh arti, "Itu wajah aslimu, hei pelacurku."

"Dai—"

_**PLAAK** _

Tersentak kaget merasa tamparan keras yang mengenai pantatnya, Akashi reflek membuka mulutnya. Kedua tangannya yang menahan tubuhnya di atas lantai mulai bergetar, terlebih ketika tamparan yang datang ternyata tak hanya sekali. Ditambah dengan rangsangan _vibrator_ yang terus bergetar mengenai titik nikmatnya.

"He-Hentikan—"

_**PLAK** _

"Daiki—"

_**PLAK PLAK** _

"Gguh! Ah ah, hen...tikan—"

_**PLAK PLAK PLAK** _

Tamparan di pantatnya itu semakin keras dan cepat seiring dengan permintaan parau Akashi yang terus melemah. Akashi yakin pantatnya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Tapi, bukan hanya itu...

...wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi tangis, kedua pipi memerah, dan mulut terbuka dengan lidah yang nyaris menjulur keluar ini... berulang kali Akashi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan dia namun percuma.

Wajah pelacur ini... memang miliknya.

Kenikmatan yang tidak seharusnya datang dari rasa sakit ini membuat Akashi semakin pusing. Tenggelam dalam kebimbangan dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Menahan segala rasa yang ada? Atau membiarkannya?

Yang jelas, Akashi tidak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi ketika Aomine berkata, "Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Aomine memberi jeda pada tamparannya, memperhatikan pantat merah yang bergetar di depan matanya dengan senang, "perlihatkan padaku jika kau memang bisa keluar hanya dengan tamparan dan mainan yang menancap di pantamu, SEI!"

_**PLAAK** _

"AKH! AAAH!"

Pukulan yang sangat keras terakhir itu memicu segalanya. Bahkan Aomine tak perlu menyentuh milik Akashi sedikitpun untuk membuat Omega itu mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. Tubuh Akashi mengejang, tangannya langsung lemas seketika. Dia jatuh hingga tubuh dan wajahnya menyentuh lantai sementara pantatnya masih terangkat di atas tubuh Aomine. Euforia tak berujung ini membuat Akashi membuka-tutup mulutnya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata tak koheren.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku... Dai...ki..." bisiknya berulang kali seperti boneka yang rusak.

Aomine terdiam mendengar itu, dia melihat punggung Akashi di atas kedua kakinya lalu merabanya pelan hingga sampai di belakang kepalanya, "Tenang, aku selalu memaafkanmu. Selama kau menuruti peraturanku," mengelus pantat Akashi pelan, Aomine menurunkan _level_ getaran _vibrator_ di sana sebelum dia sendiri turun dan mencium pucuk kepala Akashi.

"Tapi, bisa keluar hanya dengan mainan dan tamparan ini tidak membuatku senang sama sekali."

Memicingkan kedua matanya, Aomine mendecih pelan.

"Ini membuktikan tubuhmu masih kurang latihan." Mengangkat tubuh Akashi lagi, Aomine memposisikan agar kepala Omega itu bisa menyandar pada pahanya. Akashi mungkin akan memejamkan kedua matanya seandainya Aomine tidak mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna dari balik celana. Mendekatkan batangnya itu pada wajah Akashi yang masih belum bangkit dari fase klimaksnya.

"Bangun."

Akashi tahu dia tidak punya pilihan. Tidak. Sejak awal dia tidak pernah punya pilihan namun dia selalu mengabaikannya. Dan dia berharap bahwa hidup bersama Alfa yang membelinya adalah pilihan yang benar.

Membuka mulutnya, Akashi mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat kejantanan yang berurat tersebut.

"Kau tahu apa tugasmu, Sei."

Dia tidak pernah punya pilihan... sejak dilahirkan ke dunia ini sebagai Omega.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Akashi pikir hukumannya berlangsung cukup sehari.

Namun, dia masih tenggelam jauh pada kata 'salah'.

Sebagai laki-laki walau berstatus Omega, Akashi tak pernah sekalipun berpikir akan keluar dari apartemen mengenakan _dress gothic_ yang seharusnya hanya digunakan oleh wanita. _Dress_ pendek di atas lutut berwarna hitam putih itu entah bagaimana sangat sesuai dengan tubuh rampingnya.

Hanya saja, sayang sekali. Sebelum orang-orang di sana sempat memuji figurnya yang proporsional, senyum mereka sudah lebih dulu hilang melihat wajah lelaki berambut merah yang sangat kentara di sana.

Belum lagi dengan _vibrator_ yang masih menancap dalam di pantatnya membuat Akashi susah sekali bergerak meski hanya melangkah. Menelan ludahnya, Akashi menghampiri salah satu toko dan menunjukkan uangnya dengan bergetar, "Sa-Satu bungkus... telur." Ucapnya terbata saat menyebut belanjaan Aomine yang dititipkan padanya.

Ibu tua yang menerima uangnya hanya mengangguk bingung namun segera menyiapkan pesanan yang diminta. Setelah mendapatkan bungkusnya, Akashi membungkuk pelan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan berbalik meninggalkan ribuan tanda tanya dari orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

Akashi terus berjalan dengan wajah merah menahan malu. Tangannya terus berusaha menahan roknya agar jangan sampai angin berhembus mengangkatnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Akashi mempercepat langkahnya, ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah Alfanya.

Alfa yang dia pikir... mencintainya apa adanya.

Tapi—

"Halo, nona," tersentak kaget, Akashi dipaksa berhenti ketika seseorang memegang bahunya. Dan ternyata bukan hanya seorang, namun ada tiga pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya kini menghalangi jalannya. Akashi mengenryitkan kedua alisnya, menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya yang gagal, "oh, kenapa menatap kami seperti itu? Wajah imutmu ini justru semakin menaikkan gairah kami HAHAHAHA!" teriaknya diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Akashi tahu dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mendorong mereka sekarang. Apalagi dengan _vibrator_ yang bergetar semakin kuat di dalam pantatnya—menandakan bahwa rumah Aomine sesungguhnya sudah sangat dekat. Selagi Akasi berpikir keras mencari cara untuk kabur, salah seorang dari mereka mulai merangkulnya.

"Hmm sayang sekali nona kita yang satu ini berbatang," godanya lalu tertawa bersama yang lain. Dia memegang dagu Akashi sebelum Omega itu mengalihkan wajahnya, "tapi bau manismu menandakan bahwa kau telah siap melayani Alfa manapun, 'kan? Kebetulan sekali. Kami senang menyentuh apapun yang bisa kami masuki ufufu~" bisiknya menggoda dan mulai mendekati telinga Akashi dengan uap napas yang berderu kencang.

"Breng—"

"Aku heran masih banyak cecunguk rendahan seperti kalian."

Ucapan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat Akashi menahan kata-katanya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Aomine menatap orang-orang di sekeliling Akashi dengan malas.

"APA KAU BILANG!?" teriak salah satu dari mereka dan lari ke arah Aomine dengan dua tangannya yang mengepal.

_**BHUAAAG** _

Sebelum terjadi perlawanan yang tidak perlu, Aomine sudah lebih dulu menerbangkan mereka semua dengan mudah. Tak ada perlawanan yang benar-benar berarti. Akashi mencengkeram rok dan bungkus belanjaan yang dibelinya selama dia melihat Aomine melayangkan pukulan dan tendangannya. Begitu selesai, para Alfa bodoh itu telah lari terhuyung-huyung sembari berteriak ngeri melihat Aomine.

Saat mereka menghilang, Aomine meludah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kembali menoleh dan melihat Akashi yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah. Jeda sejenak, Aomine datang mendekat dan berniat menyentuh kepala Akashi.

Setidaknya sampai Akashi langsung tersentak dan reflek melangkah mundur.

Melihat ini, kedua mata Aomine sempat membulat kaget. Dia menarik tangannya kembali dan membuka mulutnya. Berjalan melewati Akashi yang masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya, "Ayo pulang."

Bisikan Aomine itu membuat Akashi membuka mulutnya pelan sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa suara, dia ikut berjalan pelan mengikuti Aomine yang semakin menjauh tanpa berbalik.

Ya. Mereka berdua memang tahu.

Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Akashi tak akan bisa hidup tanpa Aomine.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Akashi pikir paling tidak dia dapat melepaskan pakaian dan _vibrator_ ini lalu istirahat dengan tenang. Namun semuanya sirna begitu Akashi baru masuk ke dalam apartemen, tiba-tiba Aomine yang telah menunggunya langsung menekannya ke dinding terdekat. Bungkusan berisi telur itu jatuh terlepas dari tangan Akashi ke atas lantai. Untungnya sudah ada beberapa kapas dan kardus di sana sehingga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan telur yang pecah.

Walau begitu, Akashi tahu dia harus mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Berusaha memegang jaket yang Aomine kenakan, Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mencoba mendorong Alfa itu untuk menjauh. Aomine telah memaksanya membuka kedua kakinya dan masuk di antaranya. Mengangkat rok Akashi ke atas, Aomine memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang Akashi yang telah penuh pelumas berkat _vibrator_ kecil yang dia letakkan sendiri di sana.

"Dai—ah! Ngh... lepas... ha!"

Entah Aomine yang sama sekali tidak mendengarnya atau memang sengaja tidak merespon, dia langsung menekan Akashi hingga terdesak dengan tembok di belakangnya. Memaksa seluruh lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Akashi yang sudah tak bisa lagi menghindar. Mereka berdua memejamkan kedua mata mereka erat dan terus menekan kekuatan masing-masing.

Sampai Akashi yang lebih dulu mengalah. Menurunkan tangannya yang sempat mencengkeram jaket Aomine, Akashi akhirnya memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan Aomine memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sejak hari itu hampir tak ada lagi pertukaran kata-kata di antara mereka.

Seolah _sex_ kini satu-satunya komunikasi yang mereka punya.

**#**

Di sisi lain, Aomine sendiri tahu mereka tidak bisa begini terus.

Benar ini salahnya yang telah termakan amarah begitu mudah. Benar ini salahnya yang mudah dipengaruhi oleh insting bodoh Alfa miliknya. Benar ini salahnya yang tidak bisa mengatur emosi dengan baik setiap Akashi terlibat.

Ya... ini salahnya.

Aomine sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya. Dia memang hampir selalu bangun pagi setiap mereka melakukan _sex_ di malam sebelumnya. Mungkin dikarenakan Akashi menguras tenaga lebih banyak dibanding dirinya. Mengesampingkan itu, Aomine yang telah mengenakan celananya tersebut menoleh ke belakang, melihat Akashi yang terlihat masih tidur membelakanginya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Hanya saja Aomine tahu. Tak peduli sebagaimana besar upaya Omega itu bersembunyi darinya. Menghela napasnya, Aomine kembali menghadap depan.

"Sei, kau bangun, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh Akashi berjengit meski hanya sekilas. Walau begitu, Akashi semakin meringkuk di posisinya dan enggan menoleh. Dari gerakan di kasurnya, Aomine tahu Akashi mendengarnya dan dia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"...Apa kau takut padaku?"

Sesungguhnya, itu pertanyaan bodoh.

Akashi terdiam tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa. Mulai mempertimbangkan apakah lebih baik menjawab jujur agar dia terhindar dari hukuman atau menjawab bohong namun selamanya hidup dalam kebahagiaan yang palsu?

Memejamkan kedua matanya erat, Akashi menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Aomine kembali menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Akashi yang semakin tenggelam di balik selimut membuat dia menghela napas lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan memutar hingga duduk di samping buntalan selimut Akashi. Menyentuh sisi tubuhnya yang langsung membuat Akashi bergetar lagi.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau tidak takut padaku lagi?" jeda sejenak, Aomine sempat membuka mulutnya namun tak jadi mengatakan apapun. Dia merapatkan bibirnya sebelum kembali membukanya, "Soal hukuman yang kuberikan—"

" _Ne,_ Daiki..." Akashi berbisik di balik selimut. Ragu berulang kali untuk mengatakannya hingga akhirnya dia memberanikan dirinya, "...kenapa kau menjadikan aku _mate?_ " tanyanya pelan.

Aomine sedikit tak menyangka dia akan menerima pertanyaan ini. Dia sedikit membelalakkan matanya sebelum melihat ke depan, "Karena kau Omegaku."

"Karena aku barang yang bisa kau gunakan untuk melampiaskan gairah _sex-_ mu?"

Mendengar ini, Aomine mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Sei—"

"Jika kau memang menjadikanku _mate_ hanya sebagai kewajiban, kau bisa mengatakannya terus terang!" menahan isakan yang akan keluar, Akashi terus meringkuk semakin dalam, "Katakan... katakan sejujurnya... agar aku berhenti berharap." Bisik Akashi pelan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

Awalnya Aomine tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri beberapa saat dan akhirnya berkata, "Sejujurnya... ya..." Aomine menghela napas lalu turun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada bagian kepala Akashi yang tertutupi oleh selimut, "kau ingin aku berlaku sejujurnya? Baiklah."

Kata-kata itu terdengar rancu, membuat Akashi reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Takut jika Aomine akan tiba-tiba menyakitinya lagi. Namun, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang hingga akhirnya Akashi lengah dan membiarkan Aomine membuka selimutnya dengan cepat. Sebelum Akashi sempat menghindar,

Melihat cahaya kembali beserta wajah Aomine yang menatapnya dalam membuat kedua pipi Akashi reflek memerah. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya ketika Aomine mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka dan bertanya.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Akashi bisa mendengar Alfa itu berusaha bertanya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Akashi reflek merasa syok dan terpaku di posisinya. Kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Aomine mulai merasa jengkel, "Hei, aku bertanya padamu." Gerutunya.

Akashi mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab dengan terbata dan sangat pelan karena suaranya yang serak, "Ti-Tidak ada."

Entah kenapa jawaban ini membuat kedua alis Aomine terangkat. Tersenyum tipis, Aomine semakin mendekat, "Kalau begitu... aku boleh memelukmu?"

Wajah Akashi masih memerah. Dia melirik ke arah lain tanpa bisa menjawab apapun.

"Kuanggap itu artinya iya."

Aomine menggeser posisi Akashi dari pinggir lalu memeluk Akashi dengan posisi yang sangat pas hingga Omega itu tak dapat lari kemanapun. Akashi masih terpaku di posisinya dengan kedua mata yang melebar, terlalu takut untuk bergerak namun di sisi lain dia memang tidak mau bergerak. Terlebih ketika Aomine menambahkan...

"Maafkan aku... Seijuro."

Karena bagaimanapun perasaannya, instingnya selalu bergerak untuk meminta kehangatan dari sang Alfa.

Pelukan Aomine yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya membuat kedua alis Akashi bertaut. Dari gesturnya, Akashi tahu ini pelukan posesif Aomine yang tidak akan bisa dia lepaskan sampai sang Alfa sendiri yang berkehendak. Walau begitu, tuntutan insting yang selama ini dia tahan mulai keluar. Seolah meledak, Akashi bisa merasakan kedua matanya bergetar sebelum memejamnya erat dan membuka mulutnya. Menangis, mengeluarkan segala hasrat yang selama ini tertahan.

Merasakan Omeganya menangis di depannya—dan kali ini jauh lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya, membuat Aomine memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai mengelus belakang kepala Akashi pelan, "Maaf... maaf..." bisiknya pelan, "aku sudah... kehilangan banyak orang yang berharga. Tetsuya... Kouki... aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi..." bisiknya berulang kali sembari mulai mengepal tangannya di atas dada bidang Aomine yang tidak tertutup apapun.

Mendengar nama yang asing, Aomine membuka sedikit kedua matanya, "...Kouki?"

Akashi membuka sedikit kedua matanya dan mengangguk, "Dia... salah satu teman terdekatku di tempat penjualan Omega dulu. Bersama Tetsuya juga." Jeda sejenak, Akashi mengatur napasnya, "Kouki yang pertama dibeli oleh seorang Alfa kaya yang tidak bisa kuingat namanya. Tapi..."

Omega berambut merah itu semakin mendekati Aomine.

"...baru beberapa hari... kami mendengar kabar dia bunuh diri."

Ucapan itu membuat gerakan tangan Aomine terhenti.

"Menurut para penjaga kami, dia tidak tahan disiksa oleh Alfanya dan memilih jalan hidup itu."

Tangan Aomine di belakang kepala Akashi mulai mencengkeram rambut merah itu.

"Dan setelah melihatmu seperti ini, aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir..." membuka sedikit kedua matanya, Akashi menatap kosong apapun yang ada di depannya, "...apakah suatu hari nanti aku akan menyusul dia?"

Kali ini Aomine langsung memegang bahu Akashi dan mendorongnya menjauh. Menatap tajam kedua iris yang berbeda warna itu dengan marah. Tatapan ini membuat Akashi bingung seketika, apalagi kata-kata yang salah dia ucapkan? Menelan ludahnya, Akashi menunggu Aomine bersuara.

Pria berambut biru tua itu sempat membuka mulutnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan baru berkata, "Kalau kau... melakukan itu—" mendekatkan dahi mereka, Aomine menekan Akashi di atas kasur, "—aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Tekannya dalam.

Memegang sisi wajah Akashi, Aomine masih diam menatapnya lurus. Seakan enggan melepaskannya barang sedetik saja. Aomine menurunkan kepalanya, membisikkan suatu kata-kata yang tak akan bisa dilupakan oleh Akashi selamanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu membelalakkan kedua matanya sebelum perlahan tapi pasti terpejam. Akashi mendekatkan kepalanya dengan wajah Aomine dengan ujung matanya yang mengalirkan sedikit air mata. Tersenyum tipis, Akashi memeluk tubuh Aomine yang jauh lebih besar di atasnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Suara serak basah itu seolah memberikan nada paling indah yang pernah Akashi dengar.

"Aku benar-benar... mencintaimu."

Dan Aomine tidak akan bosan mengatakannya berulang kali kapanpun Akashi memintanya.

Karena kata-kata ini... memang benar adanya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Akashi Seijuro sejujurnya tak pernah mengira dia akan datang ke tempat dimana teman dekat yang dianggap saudaranya ini dikuburkan. Semenjak mendengar dari penjaga bahwa lokasinya berada di kota jauh yang di luar jangkauannya, Akashi dan juga Kuroko mulai berhenti berharap.

Namun di sinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri tepat di depan kuburan batu dengan nisan bertuliskan 'Furihata Kouki' dengan jelas.

Menatap batu itu, Akashi memasang ekspresi sedihnya yang tertahan. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala batu tersebut. Akashi mendekatkan dahinya dengan ujung kepala batu dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Mencium batu tersebut dengan pelan, Akashi mencoba memasang senyum ikhlasnya untuk merelakan seluruh rasa yang selama ini tertahan sejak mendengar kepergian temannya itu.

"Selamat beristirahat dengan tenang... Kouki."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Akashi mundur dan dapat mendengar langkah seseorang yang mendekatinya. Aomine berdiri di sampingnnya, berdua dengan Omeganya mereka mengatupkan tangan dan memberi doa terakhir. Selesai, mereka menurunkan tangan masing-masing.

"Lain kali... kita ajak Kuroko dan Kise ke sini." Sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, Akashi langsung menoleh dan melihat Aomine yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, "Aku pernah bilang, 'kan? Kise sedikit berubah sejak Kuroko datang, jadi kupikir dia sendiri hanya belum menyadari perasaannya dan memaksa diri berlaku sebagai Alfa yang sekedar menjalankan kewajiban. Kita bisa bantu menjelaskan padanya. Demi Kuroko juga."

Mengusap hidungnya ketika kedua pipinya memerah, Aomine mengernyitkan kedua alisnya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya.

"Itu juga... jika kau mau."

Akashi masih memasang ekspresi terkejutnya yang berangsur-angsur menghilang tergantikan dengan senyuman lembut yang sangat kentara. Memeluk lengan Aomine di sampingnya, Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang Alfa.

"Tentu saja. Itu ide yang bagus."

Aomine membuka mulutnya sebelum ikut tersenyum tipis. Mereka menatap batu nisan di depan mereka sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan yang telah mereka sewa untuk hari ini. Meninggalkan Furihata untuk kembali istirahat di alam yang berbeda.

Walau niat mereka untuk berziarah, tetap saja tinggal di penginapan yang memiliki pemandian air hangat sekaligus akan menjadi liburan yang cukup untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran, melupakan segala rutinitas yang melelahkan. Liburan ini sendiri diberikan (secara paksa) oleh Kise dan para bawahannya agar manajer mereka yang senang menyibukkan diri sampai malam itu ingat bahwa dia masih punya kehidupan yang seharusnya masih bisa dinikmati sekarang.

Atau paling tidak... mereka berharap agar Alfa itu ingat dia masih memiliki Omega di rumah yang butuh perhatiannya.

Setelah berendam bersama di kolam air hangat, pasangan itu memasuki kamar mereka yang memakai tema ala Jepang tradisional. Terlihat dari lantainya yang masih menggunakan tatami, pintu geser, dan kasur _futon._ Seharusnya mereka bisa langsung tidur dengan tenang... setidaknya sampai Akashi menyadari bahwa hanya ada satu _futon_ di sana.

Aomine menyentuh tiang di samping Akashi sembari mencium belakang kepala Omega yang masih diam itu, "Ada apa?"

"Hm? Tidak..." Akashi melirik ke arah lain dengan kedua pipi memerah, "...hanya ada satu _futon._ " Bisiknya secara reflek. Mengatakan suatu hal yang seharusnya sudah jelas.

Mendengar itu, Aomine berhenti mengecup kepala Akashi dan melihat ke arah _futon._ Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia tersenyum kecil, "Kau keberatan? Apa sebaiknya aku tidur di sofa saja?"

"Eh? Ti-Tidak, bukan itu maksudku," jawab Akashi cepat sembari berbalik. Dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan kikuk, "Hanya saja... sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukannya sejak kau semakin sibuk." Lanjutnya apa adanya.

Aomine mendengus menahan tawa, "Apakah jika tidur satu _futon_ berarti kita harus melakukannya?" berjalan lebih dulu melewati Akashi yang masih bingung, Aomine duduk di atas _futon_ mereka, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak mau. Kemarilah." Ucapnya, memberi perintah yang tidak sepenuhnya harus dituruti.

Walau begitu, Akashi tetap memilih untuk menurutinya. Kedua pria yang telah memakai _kimono_ tersebut duduk bersama dengan posisi Akashi yang duduk di atas pangkuan Aomine dan membelakanginya. Membiarkan Aomine terus menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk putihnya. Mereka duduk bersama menghadap pintu belakang yang terbuka memperlihatkan langit malam dan bulan purnama yang sangat terang di atas sana.

Di saat kedua iris yang berbeda warna itu terpaku dengan pemandangan indah di depan mereka, Akashi bisa merasakan Aomine semakin merapatkan pelukan dan mencium bau tengkuknya semakin kuat, " _Ne,_ Seijuro." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Akashi melirik pelan, "Terima kasih... telah berada di sini." Ucapnya rancu yang sedikit tertutup karena dia berbicara tepat di atas bahu yang telah penuh beberapa tanda yang masih belum hilang.

Akashi membuka mulutnya sedikit sebelum tersenyum lembut. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap kepala Aomine di dekat lehernya. Menciumnya penuh cinta yang tersampaikan dengan jelas. Sampai akhirnya Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya, mempertemukan ujung hidung mereka lalu bibir mereka yang terbuka.

Segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam, ciuman mereka berlangsung dengan cepat meski masih tetap hangat. Tangan Akashi yang lebih kecil memegang tangan Aomine, menuntun Alfanya itu untuk membuka _obi kimono_ yang dikenakannya perlahan. Aomine melepaskan ciuman mereka begitu dia merasakan tangannya telah menyentuh langsung dada Akashi yang masih sedikit hangat setelah berendam sebelumnya.

Lenguhan pelan Akashi membuat Aomine mulai menggerakkan tangannya, meraba setiap bagian dada itu hingga kedua _nipple_ Omega itu yang telah menegang. Menggunakan jari-jarinya, Aomine menggoda salah satu bagian tersensitif milik Akashi sementara dia sendiri terus mencium leher jenjangnya. Tak peduli meski Akashi yang telah menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah itu nyaris telanjang dengan _kimono-_ nya yang telah berantakan.

Meski desahan Akashi telah memenuhi ruangan, Aomine tidak melakukan semuanya terburu-buru seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Sangat pelan... seolah Akashi baru saja disentuhnya sekarang. Begitu kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu, Aomine mengatur napasnya dan berkata...

"Hari ini... aku yang akan mengikutimu."

Akashi terdiam, masih mengatur napasnya sendiri.

"Beri aku perintah apa yang harus kulakukan, Sei." Mendekatkan ujung hidung mereka, Aomine tertawa kecil sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku milikmu selamanya." Ucapnya dalam penuh keyakinan yang tak terbantahkan.

Dan Akashi tahu itu.

Tidak, sejak awal dia memang tahu. Seandainya rasa takutnya dulu tidak mengambil alih dan menutupi kedua matanya dari kenyataan.

"Kalau begitu..." Akashi semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, mencium pipi Aomine lalu merambat ke telinganya, "...miliki aku juga."

Alfa itu tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membalas ketika Akashi terus mencium setiap bagian yang bisa digapainya. Membiarkan Omeganya berinisiatif membuka _kimono-_ nya.

"Cium aku."

Dia mencium rahang Aomine pelan.

"Sayangi aku."

Meraba lengan berotot itu sembari mencium tulang belikat sang Alfa.

"Sentuh aku."

Menggigit leher Aomine meski tidak terlalu keras namun cukup meninggalkan tanda kecil di sana.

"Cintai aku."

Semuanya berhenti ketika Akashi yang telah berdiri menggunakan kedua lututnya itu kini berpindah memeluk Aomine saat mereka berhadapan. Kedua kaki Akashi menyilang di belakang punggung Aomine. Menggesekkan dada bidang mereka yang sudah tidak tertutup apapun, napas Akashi semakin memburu begitu pula pria di depannya.

Tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan dunia yang fana ini, mereka memejamkan kedua mata masing-masing dan membuka mulut mereka. Berciuman lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Terima kasih... telah memilihku sebagai Omegamu."

Mungkin sebenarnya sejak pertama kali kedua mata mereka bertatapan, mereka tahu—

"Aku mencintaimu."

—bahwa pertemuan ini adalah pilihan terbaik dalam hidup mereka.

"...Ya, aku juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"If it's the truth, let it show** _ _**.** _ _**"** _

_**You say but I don't know** _

_**'** _ _**C** _ _**ause I am just a coward** _ _**after all** _

**.**

_**If we discussed the contract** _

_**Between you and I** _

_**I know that I would fall right into you again** _

_\- Ashe (Yowamushi Montblanc [English Version])_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**FIN** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk Kazu sudah mengcommish! :"D Semoga suka dengan fic ini, feelnya kerasa, dan minim typo. Oh ya, dan semoga karakterisasinya sesuai dengan prompt yang kamu ajukan hshshs. Maaf terlambat karena sambil nyicil TA juga orz. Yang penting jadinya banyak wk #heh #diinjek
> 
> Terima kasih juga untuk para readers yang lain sudah mau membaca! Semoga suka dengan fic ini ehehe dan maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada. Review, fave, alert, etc are really appreciated. Thank you very much!


End file.
